(TaoRis) Breathe For Two Souls
by onniya
Summary: Aku memegang perutku yang mulai membesar, mengelusnya lembut sambil menyimpulkan senyum, "Yang ada diperutku ini adalah calon bayiku." Ucapku lirih dalam hati. Dia tidak berdosa, tapi aku yang berdosa.
1. Chapter 1

_***ALL POV is Tao's POV***_

* * *

_**"Jika seorang anak melakukan kesalahan, seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa selalu marah diawal, sedangkan seorang **__**umma**__** selalu marah diakhir, karena dia tahu sebab anaknya melakukan kesalahan"**_

Nafasku tercekat, jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, pembuluh darahku seakan-akan ngebut di dalam jalur peredarannya. Walau aku sangat penasaran, aku tak ingin menatap test pack itu. Meskipun aku sangat tertarik mengetahui hasilnya, tapi aku tak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan test pack itu. Positif atau negatifkah?

"Tenang, Sayang. Kita hanya mencoba-coba saja, kalau kau kenapa-napa, aku pasti tanggung jawab kok." Ucapnya sambil memaksa.

"Janji?" Tanyaku singkat menatap matanya.

"Apa aku pernah berbohong?" Dia tak menjawab, hanya bertanya balik.

Itulah, kekuatan dari pria brengsek bernama Kris, menggoda seorang gadis tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi kedepannya. Seperti aku dan dia, begitu gila. Malam itu, aku seperti tersentuh setan, aku berlaku seperti binatang yang tak bermoral dan beragama. Jelas-jelas dalam kitabNya Tuhan berkata: "JANGAN BERZINAH!"

Bukankah peringatan keras itu tidak diucapkan secara lirih oleh Sang Pencipta? Kenapa aku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini begitu lancang melanggar perintahNYA dan malah menyentuh laranganNYA. Tuhan, tapi apa KAU tahu yang kulakukan kala itu? Apa KAU marah? Apa KAU menangis? Tuhan, plisss jangan marah! Hanya detik itu saja aku melupakanMU. Setelahnya, aku hanya menangis, menyesal atas segala kebodohan yang kubuat sendiri. Menyesal atas kesalahan yang merusak apapun yang telah kubangun dengan susah payah. _**Pria yang mudah bicara cinta, ternyata lebih banyak menyimpan DUSTA. Memang Tuhan, aturanMU selalu BERALASAN. PerintahMU selalu memiliki tujuan. Tuhan, bisakah KAU**__**maafkan aku untuk ke miliyaran kalinya?**__** :3**_

POSITIF! Rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri saja. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada ummaku? Apa yang terjadi akan membuatku malu? Apa yang harus kulakukan pada bayiku? Bagaimana dengan lingkungan sosialku? Apakah mereka akan mencomooh dan menghinaku? Bagaimana dengan mimpi-mimpiku? Bagaimana jika anak ini bertanya tentang ayahnya? Bagaimana cara menghidupi bayi ini? Apa aku siap untuk menjadi umma? Kala itu, banyak pertanyaan mencuat liar dari otakku, mengacaukan akal sehatku, dan merusak laju kerja jaringan otakku. Tuhan, aku sangat ikhlas jika KAU cabut nyawaku kali ini. "IKHLAS!" Teriakku lantang menggema, bunyi yang memantul dari dinding kamar mandi.

Terpikir jalan pintas. Cerdas! Bagaimana kalau aku makan buah nanas dengan jumlah yang banyak? Bagaimana kalau aku terus-terusan meloncat hingga aku keguguran? Bagaimana kalau aku meminum alkohol dengan konsentrasi larutan 60%? Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan aborsi? Ah, sepertinya tidak terlalu sulit untuk menghadapi masalah "sekecil" ini. Kuabaikan kuliahku, kuseriusi "karya" mendadak yang satu ini. Menggugurkan bayi, dosa yang berdasar pada keinginan untuk tidak merasa malu dikemudian hari.

This is it! Ah, sebut saja Bunga atau Mawar. Bidan ini dikenal sebagai wanita "cerdas" dan "baik hati", siap membantu wanita yang dengan "senang hati" ingin menggugurkan bayinya dengan biaya yang relatif terjangkau. Setelah aku mengambil nomor antrian, aku duduk di bangku ruang tunggu bagian belakang. Awalnya, tempat ini memang tak semenyeramkan apa kata orang.

Di bagian depan, aku melihat sepasang kekasih yang masih berumur muda, mungkin sekitar 22 tahun. Sang pria memegang lembut perut kekasihnya, perut yang berisi calon bayinya, sayangnya bayi itu sebentar lagi akan digugurkan. Tapi, tak berapa lama kemudian aku mendengar suara teriakan dari ruang praktek, suara kesakitan. Suster yang berjaga di dekat loket langsung menghampiri ruang praktek dengan raut wajah panik. Suara teriakan itu memang sangat mengagetkan.

Aku menatap sepasang kekasih yang duduk dibangku depan. Sang wanita memasang wajah takut, sang pria hanya menatap lemas kekasihnya. Mereka terlihat saling mencintai, saling melindungi. Tapi, karena umur yang sangat muda, karena pengalaman mereka yang sangat minim, tanggung jawab menjadi orangtua terkesan sangat berat. Makanya, mereka menolak _**anugerah Tuhan yang disebut dengan anak**_. _**Sesakit itukah cara untuk menghindari rasa malu? Dengan menyiksa diri sendiri, dengan merusak sesuatu yang tak pantas untuk dirusak. **_

Aku mengasihani diriku sendiri, menatap banyak tapak jalan yang telah kulalui hingga detik ini. Aku memegang perutku yang mulai membesar, mengelusnya lembut sambil menyimpulkan senyum, "Yang ada diperutku ini adalah calon bayiku." Ucapku lirih dalam hati. Dia tidak berdosa, tapi aku yang berdosa.

Dia hanya terbentuk dari hasil dosaku, tapi sekali lagi bukan dia yang berdosa. Jadi, kenapa aku harus mematikannya? Jadi, kenapa aku harus merusak jiwa kecintaan Tuhan ini? Bukankah Tuhan telah mempercayai bayi ini untukku? Tanpa disadari, air mata santai menuruni lekukan pipiku. Aku merobek nomor antrian, meninggalkan tempat aborsi laknat itu, lalu menghampiri mobilku di tempat parkir. _**Tuhan, apa kali ini aku melakukan tindakan yang benar?**_

Aku mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar ummaku, beliau tidur sendirian, dengan wajah lelahnya, dia asik memeluk guling berwarna biru itu. Aku memperbaiki posisi selimutnya, menatap wajah beliau dengan sangat dalam. Sebagai orang tua, beliau menjelma menjadi umma dengan sejuta keistimewaan, mampu menjadi appa dan umma dalam waktu bersamaan karena pekerjaan appaku yang lebih sering di luar kota.

Aku berbaring disamping ummaku. Merebahkan kepalaku disamping kepalanya, mataku menatap lembut wajahnya. Tanganku bergerak menuju pundaknya, aku menggenggam pundak umma dengan lembut, _**pundak seorang **__**umma**__** adalah tempat seluruh penderitaan melebur menjadi kekuatan. **_Aku menangis, tenggorakanku sakit, nafasku tersendat, umma tersadar dari tidurnya lalu menatapku.

"Kenapa, Sayang? Maaf kalau umma pulang telat ya. Sebenarnya tadi pas sampai di bandara, umma pengennya sih langsung pulang, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus umma kerjakan di kantor dulu. Kamu kesepian ya beberapa hari ini? Pasti kamu marah sama umma?" Ucap umma lirih, sambil mengelus rambutku.

"umma, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi janji jangan marah yah?" Dengan malu-malu, ku-ucapkan kalimat itu pada umma.

_**"Apa **__**umma**__** pernah memarahimu?"**_

"Kalau aku hamil di luar nikah, apa kau tetap mencintaiku, umma?"

Raut wajah umma tersirat dengan jelas, beliau sangat kaget dengan pertanyaanku. Dia menghela nafas panjang, menarik tubuhku ke dalam peluknya, dengan suara terisak dia menjawab, "Tentu saja, Anakku."

"Sungguh?" Semakin erat, kusambut peluknya, _**menangis di pundak **__**umma**__** adalah hal terindah bagi setiap anak yang mencintai **__**umma**__**nya.**_

"Sayang, dengarkan umma ya. umma membesarkanmu dengan usaha keras. Menjadi seorang umma yang bijaksana dan seorang umma yang baik, dan yang sedang kau alami kali ini, adalah _**cobaan yang harus kita hadapi sama-sama**_._** Anugerah Tuhan itu ada untuk dijaga dan dirawat, bukan dirusak**_." Pernyataan umma benar-benar menenangkanku.

"Ketika orang lain mengetahui aku hamil di luar nikah, pasti mereka mencemooh aku. Tapi, inilah yang kutahu, umma, j_**ika seorang anak melakukan kesalahan, seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa selalu marah diawal, sedangkan seorang **__**umma**__** selalu marah diakhir, karena dia tahu sebab anaknya melakukan kesalahan**_." Senyumku mengembang, pelukku semakin erat.

Inilah ummaku! Wanita kuat dengan wajah sendu. Dipundaknya tersimpan banyak penderitaan, dihatinya tersimpan emosi yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan, tapi dia berusaha tetap terlihat tegar dan kuat. Kali ini, aku sangat tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran bayiku. Aku tidak lagi berpikiran untuk menggugurkan bayiku. _**Kali ini, aku adalah seorang wanita yang bernafas untuk dua nyawa, untuk diriku dan untuk bayiku.**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**oke, ini GJ :3**_

_**but enjoy this !**_

_**review bisa keleeus ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

***ALL IS AUTHOR'S POV***

* * *

Malam telah sangat larut, jarum jam sudah menujukkan angka 2 pagi, namun heningnya malam itu belum dapat menenangkan hati Baekhyun. Sebuah bom seakan masih mengganjal di hatinya dan rasanya sulit untuk dijinakkan. Ingin sekali Ia meledakkannya, agar tak ada lagi beban dihatinya. Namun tak ada tempat yang menurutnya aman untuk dapat meledakkan bom itu.

Menangis hingga air mata terasa kering pun tak dapat melegakan hatinya. Baginya, menceritakan isi hati dengan keluarga atau dengan sahabat hanya akan membuat aib keluarganya ini menyebar tak tentu arah.

Tak pernah terbayang sedikitpun bahwa Tao, anak gadis semata wayangnya ini akan datang bersimpuh di kakinya, menangis memohon ampun, dan berkata dengan terbata "umma.. aku hamil…"

Tao yang begitu manis di rumah, tidak pernah ngambek dan berulah yang macam-macam, seakan selalu menuruti apa yang dinasehatinya, harus berbadan dua di usianya yang belum genap 21 tahun.

Tak banyak yang dapat dilakukannya siang tadi…ia hanya mampu terdiam..diam dan diam…. Matanya tak sanggup tuk memandang buah hati yang sedang tersedu menangis, tangannya pun tak sanggup tuk memeluk dan menghentikan tangis anak gadisnya ini, mulutnya seakan terkunci untuk menghujaninya dengan sejuta makian. Hanya sebuah kalimat yang dapat diucapkannya.."Kembalilah ke kamarmu"

...

Di kamar sebelah, masih terdengar isak tangis Tao, sebuah tangisan penyesalan yang tak dapat dihentikannya. Menyesal karena dirinya sudah menyalahgunakan kepercayaan yang diberikan umma Baekhyun kepadanya. Menyesal karena telah membiarkan dirinya terhanyut pada sebuah romantisme semu seperti kisah film-film barat yang pernah ditontonnya.

Semua berawal dari sebuah cincin yang diterimanya, yang bertuliskan namanya dan nama Kris, lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya. Malam itu, dimalam valentine, saat umma Baekhyun sedang dinas di luar kota, Kris datang ke rumah dengan membawa sebuah cincin dan setangkai mawar merah, dengan sebuah pernyataan cinta tulus dari hatinya, yang membuat Tao rela menyerahkan miliknya yang paling berharga.

Sebuah pemahaman tentang cinta yang salah dan itu baru disadarinya kini, setelah semuanya terlanjur hancur menjadi bubur. Cinta sejatinya tidak membawa kehancuran, cinta sejatinya tidak menyakiti, cinta sejatinya tidak berteman dengan nafsu.

...

Langit mulai terang, mentari pun mulai tersenyum tuk membagi sinarnya. Baekhyun pun beranjak dari kasurnya, kakinya melangkah menuju meja disudut ruang kamarnya, dinyalakannya laptop dan ia mulai membuka email. Jari jemarinya pun mulai bermain dengan huruf huruf yang ada disana, Baekhyun menulis email kepada Chanyeol suaminya.

Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatan Baekhyun, bagaimana sakitnya saat dia Melahirkan Tao 21 tahun lalu, bagaimana dia dan Chanyeol begitu bahagia dan sangat menyayangi Tao sampai sebesar ini. Walau setahun terakhir ini Chanyeol tidak bersama mereka karena Chanyeol harus bekerja di Australia.

Bayi perempuan mungil dan cantik, yang kini menjadi putri kesayangannya, yang membuat Chanyeol berusaha bekerja dengan giat agar dapat membiayai dan menyekolahkannya di sekolah yang layak.

...

"Tao… buka kamarmu…umma mau bicara" Baekhyun menghampiri kamar Tao setelah Ia selesai membaca email balasan dari Chanyeol.

"Iya umma.. " Tao pun beranjak dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kemudian keduanya duduk di atas ranjang kecil Tao.

"Mulai besok kamu kemasi barang-barangmu, dan nanti mama urus keperluan kepindahanmu, minggu depan kita pindah ke Australia, appa Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan kita disana"

"Tapi umma… Kris..."

"Ada apa dengan Kris? Kamu mau menuntut Kris menikahimu? Kamu dan Kris masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Bukankah Kris juga masih harus menyelasaikan kuliahnya?. Dosa yang kalian buat tidak perlu menghancurkan semuanya, cukup masa depanmu saja yang dikorbankan. Biarkan Kris menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Jika Ia benar-benar mencintaimu, Ia akan serius menjaga masa depannya, dan bila saatnya tiba, Ia akan kembali padamu dan anak kalian"

Tao hanya terdiam dan tak dapat berkata apa apa. Apa yang diucapkan umma Baekhyun benar, masa depan Kris tidak perlu ikut hancur bersama masa depannya yang sudah berantakkan.

...

Minggu pagi, Baekhyun dan Tao sudah berada di dalam Taksi yang membawanya ke bandara. Keduanya hanya terdiam, tak ada yang dibicarakan selama di perjalanan. Keceriaan Tao selama ini seakan tenggelam bersama datangnya makhluk kecil yang sekarang ada diperutnya.

Di Bandara, di depan pintu keberangkatan, berdiri seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah muram.

Sejak pukul 7 pagi, Kris sudah menunggu Kris dan Baekhyun di sana.

"Kris…"

"Tao.. Baekhyun Ahjumma…, maafkan aku, aku yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi"

" Sudahlah Kris, semua sudah terjadi, tak perlu disesali karena waktu pun tidak dapat diputar kembali. Ahjumma berharap kamu dapat menjaga masa depanmu dengan baik, demi kamu, demi Tao dan anak kalian"

" Iya Tante… Aku berjanji"

Kemudian keduanya meninggalkan Kris dengan masa depannya dan melangkah menuju kehidupan baru di negeri orang.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Well, akhirnya dibikin captered karena part 1 nya gantung :3**

**Kris akhirnya muncul di chapter ini !**

**enjoy this #kisseu**

**thanks for your review, readers-deul #bow~**


	3. Chapter 3

***ALL POV IS Tao's POV***

* * *

"Kris..." lirihku memanggil namanya, sambil mengelus perutku yg mulai membuncit.

Usia kandunganku kini memasuki bulan ke 5, dan sudah cukup terlihat besar. Untunglah kini aku tinggal di Sydney, tempat dimana orang tidak akan perduli apa bayi yang aku kandung ini memiliki ayah yang sah atau tidak. Mungkin saja, jika aku masih tinggal di Korea, orang-orang akan menggunjingkan diriku karena adat ketimuran yang kami anut memang sedikit aneh jika aku hamil tanpa jelas status pernikahanku. Karena, ya... aku tahu aku belum menikah sekarang.

Kris juga tidak jelas bagaimana kabarnya, karena aku sama sekali kehilangan kontak dengannya. Memang sejak 3 bulan lalu aku tinggal disini, aku mengganti nomor ponselku dengan nomor lokal, tapi kan masih ada BBM, kakao talk, whats app, dan sejenisnya. Setidaknya, beritahu aku tentang keberadaannya.

...

Sore ini seperti biasa aku duduk-duduk di halaman belakang rumah bersama appa dan ummaku. Tak ada yang lebih nikmat bagi kami, selain menghabiskan sore hari dengan meminum secangkir teh dan membaca-baca majalah sambil menikmati hangatnya cahaya matahari sebelum terbenam. Biasanya, kami juga bercengkerama, membahas hal-hal yang sedang ramai dibicarakan atau mengenang masa-masa yang telah lalu. Namun, hari ini kami hanya saling diam. Pikiranku tengah melayang entah kemana.

"hiks..." aku menghapus air mata yg jatuh dari mataku, aku terharu dan perasaanku sedikit kacau saat ini.. umma yg melihatku pun langsung berusaha menenangkanku..

"kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa kau bersedih? " tanyanya.

"aku hanya merasa terharu, umma.. ternyata begini rasanya mengandung seorang anak, dan aku jadi teringat umma.. aku merasa berhutang budi karena selama ini telah menyusahkanmu, umma"

"seorang ibu tidak akan pernah merasa seperti itu, sayang.. bagaimanapun keadaan anaknya, dia akan tetap menerima anaknya.. " kata umma lalu memelukku erat.

"aku beruntung sekali memiliki umma seperti umma Baekhyun... ".

_"sayang, umma berjanji akan selalu menjagamu... umma sangat menyayangimu, dan maaf kalau umma sempat berfikir untuk menggugurkanmu"kataku sambil mengelus perutku._

...

Bulan berganti bulan,

Tak kunjung kudengar kabar dari kris. Apakah dia sudah melupakanku? Atau justru aku yang tiba-tiba menghilang tak bisa dihubungi?.

Usia kandunganku kini telah memasuki bulan ke 7, dan aku memang sudah harus siaga jika sewaktu-waktu mengalami kontraksi. umma pun lebih protektiv menjagaku.

Selain cemas menanti kelahiran anak pertamaku, dalam hati kecilku sebenarnya juga takut karena ini merupakan kali pertama aku akan melahirkan. Mengingat usiaku yang masih muda juga, seharusnya aku masih bisa bersenang-senang.. aku tak pernah menyesali keputusanku untuk mempertahankan anak ini.

Seperti wanita hamil lainnya, aku juga mengalami yang namanya mengidam. Aku sempat ingin makan masakan timur tengah, yang jelas sangat sulit ditemukan di Sydney. Pada akhirnya umma yang memasak untukku, tentunya dengan bantuan resep yang kucari di google. Tugas yang seharusnya di bebankan pada Kris selaku ayah dari janinku ini, justru orangtuaku yang mencarikan aku ini itu. Aku sedih, seharusnya disaat ini aku dimanja oleh Kris... bukan oleh orangtuaku.

"umma..."

"kenapa, Tao?"

"Tao ingin sesuatu... "

"apa, nak? Katakan saja..."

"mmmmm, tapi umma jangan marah yaa..."

"iya, janji !"

"mmm, Tao ingin mengelus kepala botak pria keturunan china ! janji, ini yang terakhir kalinya Tao meminta pada umma..."

"ini berat, Tao... tapi akan umma dan appa usahakan.

...

Hari itu kebetulan kantor appa libur. Kami pun segera ke kawasan city park untuk mencari pria keturunan China yang kepalanya gundul. Namun, selama tiga jam appa gagal mencarinya. Lantas kami pindah ke pusat perbelanjaan. Ada sih, pria China botak, tetapi tidak mau memenuhi keinginanku. :3

Oh Tuhan! Hampir appa putus asa hari itu. appa hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Dan kemudian melanjutkan ke Plasa Sydney. Dari lantai satu hingga lantai tiga, tidak ada satupun appa menemukan China botak.

Di lantai empat, appa berhenti sebentar. Di toko yang menjual PC Station, appa melihat ada pria China, muda tampan dan kepalanya botak. Appa pun langsung masuk ke toko itu.

Ternyata dia anak pemilik toko itu.

Setelah pura-pura akan membeli PC Station, akhirnya appa pun mulai bercerita tentang keinginanku.

Thanks God! pria China botak itu mau memenuhi keinginan saya. Cuma secara diplomatis dia meminta agar appa membayar sejumlah uang padanya. Demi aku, appa pun menyanggupi untuk memberinya imbalan sekian ratus dollar yang saat itu appa ambil dari ATM yang ada di plasa itu.

"Oh, appa. Terima kasih" aku senang menyambut kedatangan appa dan pria itu. Aku pun mengelus-elus kepala pria itu berkali-kali. Kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih.

...

Seminggu kemudian, appa dan umma harus meninggalkan aku karena appa mendapat tugas di korea untuk beberapa hari. Jadilah aku harus di Sydney sendirian, tapi tak apa... kan aku selalu bersama anakku, meskipun dia masih di dalam perutku.

Dan hari ini aku mengantarkan mereka ke bandara,

"Tao, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya..." kata umma sambil memelukku.

"iya umma, appa... kalian juga baik-baik disana..."

"baiklah Tao, sepertinya sebentar lagi waktu pesawat kami untuk take off... kau hati-hati ya, dan jangan nakal selama appa dan umma pergi " kata appa.

"nde, appa... bye..." kataku sambil melambaikan tangan ke appa dan umma yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"hmmm, nak... kita hanya berdua, kau jangan nakal ya di perut umma..." kataku sambil mengelus perutku.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat seseorang yang sepertinya tak asing bagiku. Sepertinya orang itu sangat aku kenal, tapi siapa ya? ah.. orang itu seperti Kris? Hah, Kris? Mana mungkin dia ada disini, mana mungkin juga dia mencariku.

Aku tak yakin dengan argumenku, dan aku bersiap melangkah pulang. Namun baru beberapa langkah aku meninggalkan bandara, ada suara yang memanggilku. Suara yang tak asing bagiku !

"Tao-ie..."

Aku menoleh dan kudapati sosoknya disana,

"Kris ge?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**well, finally chapter 3 **

**dan mian kalau chapternya pendek-pendek, tapi janji deh bakal sering update **

**Kris bakal tampil lebih banyak di next chapter, jadi nantikan next chapter wahai para istri bapak (?) Kris :3**

**enjoy to read this, caocao **

**special thanks for: Death'Eater HyunRi , fuawaliyaah , Benivella , raetaoris , dan reviewers for the review #TebarKisseu**

**ditunggu juga buat reviews yg lain **


	4. Chapter 4

***ALL POV IS Tao's POV***

* * *

"Tao-ie?"

"Kris ge?"

Seketika pemuda yang ada di hadapanku itu bersimpuh di kakiku sehingga kami menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Dia memohon, dan dia ungkapkan itu semua dalam bahasa Korea agar orang-orang itu tidak mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan.

"Tao-ie, maafkan aku... perasaan bersalah membuat hidupku tidak tenang selama 6 bulan ini. Aku terus memikirkan dirimu serta bayi kita yang ada di perutmu itu."

"kenapa harus merasa seperti itu? Aku sendiri merasa biasa saja ! "

"kau bohong ! "

"maaf Kris ge, aku lelah... aku mau pulang ! "

...

2 hari berlalu, sejak pertemuanku dengan Kris di bandara. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dimana dia tinggal selama berada di Sydney? Aku juga jadi ikut memikirkan dia, mengetahui bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang dia kenal disini. Oh ayolah, haruskah aku mencarinya?

Sore hari, seperti biasa aku berjalan-jalan di city park. Aku senang berjalan-jalan disini, lagipula kata umma kalau jalan-jalan itu bisa membantuku kelancaranku saat melahirkan nanti. Namun kali ini, aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda. Disana... di satu sudut taman... kulihat orang itu lagi.

"hei..." sapaku.

"Tao-ie?"

"hmmm, yeah... ini aku ! apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

"kau lihat? Aku gelandangan ! aku belum punya tempat tinggal, jadi aku tidur disini.. hehehe..."

"aku tidak perduli soal itu, tapi apa yg membuatmu sampai datang ke Sydney? "

"kau... kau dan bayi kita yang membuatku datang kesini ! aku juga ingin jadi bagian dari kebahagiaan kalian ! aku ingin menjadi suamimu dan tentu jadi ayah bagi dia, Tao "

"kau akan selalu jadi ayah bagi anak ini, kau tak perlu takut akan tergantikan... aku kan memintamu untuk menyelesaikan kuliahmu terlebih dahulu, kami akan selalu menunggumu. "

Aku memegang tengannya, lalu meletakkan tangannya di perutku "sayang, ini appa sudah datang... kau pasti senang karena pada akhirnya appa mengelus perut umma..."

Pria di depanku pun seketika menangis terharu, dia mengelus perutku dan bahkan menciuminya. Aku merasakan kasih sayang tulus dari pria itu. Dan bahkan, aku merasa sangat dicintai, seperti yang selama ini selalu aku nantikan.

"bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"aku akan kuliah disini, di The University of Sydney. Aku sudah mendapat izin untuk pindah di kampus ini, aku senang karena aku akan lebih dekat denganmu. "

"oh yeah? Lalu dimana kau akan tinggal? "

"untuk sementara ini aku belum mendapat rumah atau apartment, mungkin aku bisa menginap di hotel dulu untuk beberapa hari..."

"ayo..."

"kemana?"

"kita pulang... ke rumahku, kau kan appa dari anakku jadi kau lebih dari diterima dirumahku."

"terima kasih, Tao-ie ! " katanya sambil kegirangan dan memlukku erat.

"_semoga yang kulakukan ini adalah tindakan yang tepat !"_

...

"umma-ya... aku mengizinkan Kris tinggal dirumah kita untuk sementara tak apa, kan?" kataku saat menelpon umma.

"ya sudah, terserah kau saja Tao ! dia bisa menjagamu selama kami tak ada. "

"baiklah, terima kasih umma-ya..."

Aku menutup sambungan telepon internasional dari ummaku di Korea. Lalu aku segera turun dari kamar, dan menghampiri Kris yang tengah duduk sambil menikmati cokelat panas di ruang tamu.

"maaf, hanya bisa mengizinkanmu tinggal di ruang tamuku ! "

"terima kasih, ini sudah cukup bagiku ! "

"you're wellcome ! "

"ehm Tao..."

"ya, kenapa?"

"aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau tidak berusaha meminta pertanggung jawabanku? "

"kau tahu? Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka memaksakan kehendak orang lain, jadi saat aku tahu aku hamil dan umma appaku bisa menerima ini semua, aku rasa tak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan ! "

"maaf, Tao..."

"untuk apa?"

"karena dulu aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk menggugurkan anak kita ! "

"oh yeah, aku juga sempat berfikir untuk menggugurkannya... tapi aku juga takut saat itu ! sampai pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa anak ini juga berhak untuk hidup, dan karena ummaku juga yang meyakinkan aku untuk terus mempertahankan anak ini..."

"maafkan aku, aku membuat hidupmu berantakan ! "

"jangan buat hidupmu berantakan juga... ! "

...

"waahhh tidak terasa ya, 2 bulan lagi kau akan melahirkan..." kata umma Baekhyun saat dia sudah kembali lagi ke Sydney.

"hehehe iya umma.. coba kau lihat bagaimana tubuhku sekarang,, aku sangat malu melihat diriku sendiri.."

"hahaha, ya sudah... yang penting kau menjaga kesehatanmu sekarang ! "

"nde, umma..."

Semenjak kepulangan umma dan appa ke Sydney, aku juga semakin dekat dengan Kris karena mereka mengizinkannya tinggal di rumah kami. Kami pun bersikap seperti layaknya pasangan, aku merasa dimanjakan sekali olehnya. Dan untungnya di rumahku masih ada satu kamar kosong, dan umma appa tak keberatan jika Kris menempatinya.

Malam itu, Kris mendekat ke arah Tao, memeluk kekasih cantiknya itu dengan penuh rasa sayang dan sesekali tak lupa dia mengusap perutnya yg buncit itu. Dia mencium kening, hidung, dan bibir Tao seperti biasanya.. dan Tao pun membalasnya walau dengan pelan.

"aiisshhhh... kau ini.." teriaknya saat Kris menggelitiki badannya.

"hahaha aku hanya menggodamu, cantik.."

"dasar penggoda !"

Mereka tertawa bersama, lalu mata mereka saling berpandangan dan mereka menyadari bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"aku mencintaimu..." bisik Kris.

"aku mencintai kalian berdua.." balas Tao .

"berdua? "

"ya, berdua... kau dan anak kita.. aku mencintai kalian.."

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

**well, the 4th chapter **

**agak sedikit 'lari' ya ini ngepostingnya hahaha**

**but don't worry, i enjoy it !**

**special thanks for: Death'Eater HyunRi , fuawaliyaah , Benivella , raetaoris , Huang Lee , Titan18 , Cycrap , Kirei Thelittlethieves dan reviewers for the review #TebarKisseu**

**ditunggu juga buat reviews yg lain**


	5. Chapter 5

***ALL IS AUTHOR'S POV***

* * *

"Tao-ie..."

"nde... kenapa Kris?"

"aku akan pulang ke Korea ! "

"mwo? Kau mau meninggalkanku? Usia kehamilanku sudah memasuki bulan ke 8, aku tak mau di tinggal sendirian ! "

"sayang... aku pulang untuk meminta izin pada orangtuaku untuk menikahimu setelah anak kita lahir. Bagaimana pun, aku tetap mengutamakan restu umma dan appa ! "

"yasudah, kau jangan lama-lama ya... anak kita tak mau ditinggal lama-lama sama appanya ! "

"iya sayang... aku akan segera kembali ke Sydney begitu urusanku selesai ! "

...

**SEOUL**

Pria tampan bernama Kris itu memasuki rumahnya yang super mewah itu, disana telah duduk sepasang suami istri yang Juga orangtua dari Kris, appa Suho dan umma Yixing. Keluarga mereka adalah keluarga dari jajaran pengusaha nomor satu di Korea. Tak heran jika Kris begitu dimanja karena dia memang anak satu-satunya mereka.

"appa... umma... aku ingin bicara serius ! "

"kau kan baru tiba di Korea, Kris... apa tidak mau istirahat dulu? " kata umma Yixing

"tidak, umma... aku harus bicara segera..."

"katakan saja, Kris... kau minta uang? Atau mau mobil keluaran terbaru? Sebutkan saja berapa yang kau butuhkan... appa akan mentransfernya padamu. "

"bukan... bukan... appa umma, aku ingin menikah ! "

"apa Kris? MENIKAH? Apa umma tidak salah dengar? "

"tidak umma, aku memang ingin menikah ! "

"siapa gadis yang akan kau nikahi? Putri dari pemilik perusahaan apa?" tanya appa Suho.

"dia hanya gadis biasa, appa..."

"Oh God... Kris... kau ini bukan pria biasa, kau ini anak dari Kim Suho pengusaha kaya raya. jadi kenapa kau harus menikah dengan gadis biasa?"

"karena... gadis itu sudah hamil 8 bulan, dan itu adalah anakku ! jadi kumohon, izinkan aku menikah dengannya ! "

"tidak bisa, Kris..."

"POKOKNYA AKU SUDAH BICARA PADA KALIAN, AKU AKAN MENIKAHINYA APAPUN YANG TERJADI ! AKU AKAN KAWIN LARI !" kata Kris murka

"KRIS ! KAU TIDAK AKAN KEMANA-MANA... PASPOR DAN SEMUA FASILITASMU AKAN APPA TAHAN ! KAU JUGA AKAN KAMI JODOHKAN DENGAN KYUNGSOO ! "

...

**SYDNEY**

Seminggu berlalu... dan Tao masih menanti kehadiran Kris kembali ke Sydney. Tapi, pria itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidingnya, Tao jadi cemas dengan keadaan Kris, apa mungkin Kris tak berhasil meyakinkan orangtuanya?

"Kau rindu appa, ya? umma juga sangat merindukan appamu..." kata Tao sambil mengelus lembut perutnya yang semakin hari semakin membesar.

"ahh sayangnya umma dan cucu kesayangan nenek... ini minum dulu susu ibu hamilnya, selagi masih hangat..." kata umma Baekhyun sambil membawakan susu coklat hangat kesukaan Tao.

"gomawo, umma-ya ! "

"sedang memikirkan Kris?" tanya umma Baekhyun.

"iya, umma... kenapa dia tak segera kembali, ya? "

"entahlah... umma juga tidak tahu ! tapi tetaplah percaya bahwa dia akan kembali..." kata umma Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Tao.

...

_Ding dong..._

Terdengar bunyi bel rumah Tao, dan dia segera meninggalkan ummanya dan bangkit untuk membukakan pintu. "itu pasti Kris..." pikirnya.

"kalian siapa? "

"kau pasti Tao, kan? "

"iya, aku Tao ! kalian siapa? "

"kami orangtuanya Kris... ! " jawab appa Suho.

"ooh... mari masuk... tuan dan nyonya..." Tao mempersilahkan masuk.

"tidak perlu ! kami hanya ingin kau meninggalkan Kris... Kris sudah dijodohkan dengan Kyungsoo, gadis yang lebih sepadan dengannya ! "

"tapi kenapa? Apa salahku? "

"nak, menurut kami, dengan perbedaan status sosial yang sangat besar,  
perkawinan kalian hanya akan menjadi gunjingan, reputasi Kris akan tercemar, orang-orang tidak akan menghormatinya lagi. " kata umma Yixing.

"di dalam amplop ini ada cek, kau bisa menuliskan sejumlah uang berapapun yang kamu mau asal kau meninggalkan Kris. Uang itu bisa kau gunakan untuk keperluan anakmu kelak ! " sahut appa Suho.

"aku akan menuruti permintaan kalian, tapi bawa saja cek itu ! saya tidak butuh uang kalian, dan asal kalian tahu... saya mencintai Kris, bukan mencintai uangnya ! selamat siang... " kata Tao lalu menutup pintu rumahnya.

...

"_nak, apa salah kita? Apakah kita sebegitu hinanya? Nak, kita kuat yaa..."lirih Tao._

Saat Tao masih shock atas kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, tiba-tiba perutnya sakit sekali seperti kontraksi. Dan seketika dia berteriak kencang memanggil ummanya.

"UMMMMMAAAAAAA... !" teriak Tao saat perutnya sakit.

"yaa... ada apa? "

"tolong aku,, perutku sakit sekali... aaakuuuu akkan melahirkan... "

"tapi Tao, ini kan belum waktunya... "

"aku tidak tahu, tolong cepat bawa aku ke rumah sakit ! "

"sebentar sayang, umma akan menelpon appamu ! "

Umma Baekhyun begitu panik karena saat ini hanya ada dia dan Tao di rumah, appa Chanyeol sedang pergi membeli sesuatu di supermarket. Umma Baekhyun langsung menelpon appa Chanyeol, dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang.

"aahhhh aaaakkuuu tidak kuuat lagii, umma... " kata Tao lalu kemudian aku tak sadarkan diri.

Umma Baekhyun segera membawa Tao ke rumah sakit saat appa Chanyeol telah tiba, mereka begitu panik dan takut jika hal buruk terjadi pada Tao.

"kita harus segera melakukan operasi untuk bisa menyelamatkan keduanya ! " kata dokter.

"bagaimana, appa? " tanya umma pada appa Chanyeol.

"lakukan saja apa yg terbaik ! " kata appa Chanyeol lalu menunduk

_**Satu jam... dua jam...**_

Sudah 2 jam Tao ada di dalam ruang operasi. Tak henti-hentinya appa Chanyeol dan umma Baekhyun berdoa sambil sesekali dia mondar-mandir di depan pintu operasi. Umma Baekhyun juga dari tadi berdoa untuk Tao.. sampai akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang operasi..

"keluarga nyonya Tao..." sebut seorang suster saat keluar dari ruang operasi.

"ya,, kami orangtuanya " kata appa Chanyeol.

"selamat.. nyonya Tao sudah melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki.. "

"ahh terima kasih suster.. bagaimana keadaan Tao? "

"nyonya Tao baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia sedikit kelelahan sekarang.. "

"bolehkah kami masuk, sekarang? " tanya umma Baekhyun.

"tentu... silahkan..."

...

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Tao tersadar. Saat pertama kali Tao mendengar tangisan malaikat kecil yg ada di hadapannya saat ini, rasanya Tao ingin sekali menangis. Tubuh bayinya yang begitu mungil, dan masih sangat lemah. Dia perhatikan wajah bayinya yg bagai malaikat itu, ya.. dia memang malaikat kecil Tao.

Bayi lelaki ini wajahnya sangat tampan, perpaduan dari Kris dan Tao. Alis dan matanya terlihat seperti Kris, hidung dan bibirnya terlihat seperti Tao... oh ya, dan juga dia lelaki, sama seperti Kris.

Tao menciumi bayi itu dalam pelukannya, dia mengambil beberapa fotonyadan bayinya untuk pertama kalinya.

"sayang... kau sudah lebih baik? " tanya appa Chanyeol saat melihat Tao membuka matanya.

"apa aku masih hidup? " tanyanya.

"tentu.. coba lihat ini anakmu, tampan sekali seperti appa"

Tao tersenyum, dan dia menggendong anaknya lalu menciuminya walau dalam keadaan duduk. Dia memperhatikan wajah anaknya dengan begitu detail, dia memeluk anak itu.

"jadi, siapa nama bayimu? Kau sudah menyiapkan namanya, kan? " tanya appa Chanye.

"tentu... sudah aku siapkan sebuah nama yg bagus untuknya, appa.."

"so? "

"kita panggil saja dia Zelo " kata Tao sambil tersenyum memandangi bayinya.

"_Kris... anak kita sudah lahir.. sayang kau tak sempat dan mungkin tak akan pernah sempat untuk melihatnya..." lirih Tao, lalu cairan hangat keluar dari ujung matanya._

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

_******special thanks for: Death'Eater HyunRi , fuawaliyaah , Benivella , raetaoris , Huang Lee , Titan18 , Cycrap , Kirei Thelittlethieves , reviewers , onkey shipper04 , raetaoris , huang mir , wepipo , zakurafreeze, and devimalik for the review #TebarKisseu**_

_******next capt : Kris tunangan sama Kyungsoo ! Tao pengen balik ke Korea !**_


	6. Chapter 6

***ALL POV IS AUTHOR'S POV***

* * *

"oh, ayolah umma... aku tidak mau bertunangan apalagi menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai ! " rengek seorang gadis bernama Kyungsoo.

"tapi kau tau kan sayang, kau tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan appa Chen, kan? " kata umma Xiumin.

"aahh... tapi, umma... ! "

"sudahlah, penata make up akan segera datang... dan pakailah baju yang sudah umma siapkan ! appa dan umma akan menunggumu, lalu kita segera pergi ke tempat pesta pertunanganmu. " kata umma Xiumin lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Kyungsoo, putri bungsu dari pasangan Chen dan Xiumin ini harus menerima nasibnya. Dia dijodohkan dengan anak rekan bisnis appanya. Ya, Kyungsoo harus rela dijodohkan dengan Kris, seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja appanya langsung memutuskan dia harus bertunangan dengan Kris hari ini.

...

"umma-ya... haruskah kita pergi?" kata Kyungsoo saat menuruni tangga setelah selesai make up. Dia terlihat sangat canti dengan gaun pendek berwarna gold serta sepatu dan aksesoris berwarna senada.

"ayo kita berangkat ! kita tidak punya banyak waktu" kata appa Chen.

Umma Xiumin menggandeng Kyungsoo, dia memahami bahwa anaknya sangat berat hati melakukan pertunangan ini. Tapi, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani melawan appa Chen, karena jika dia marah maka segala sesuatunya akan terasa amat menyebalkan.

Mereka segera berjalan menuju ke mobil limousine yang telah terparkir di halaman rumah mereka. Sambil dikawal oleh 10 bodyguard, mereka segera menuju ke Grand Hyatt Seoul Hotel, tempat dimana akan dilangsungkannya pertunangan Kyungsoo dan Kris.

Di tempat acara berlangsung, sudah banyak orang yg datang karena ada 500 orang tamu yg di undang pada hari ini. Disana juga keluarga Kim Suho telah menunggu, dan juga orang yang akan bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo.

"ayo, Kyungsoo " kata appa Chen sambil menggandeng putri cantiknya itu saat mereka tiba di hotel.

Kyungsoo pun melangkah dengan ragu, namun dia tetap melangkah ke arah pria yg duduk disana.. sesekali dia menoleh ke arah ummanya yg sedang duduk disamping umma Yixing, wanita itu tersenyum padanya.. dan itu membuat perasaannya semakin tidak karuan.

"waahh Kyungsoo memang cantik sekali, tidak salah kami memilihmu sebagai calon menantu kami.. " kata umma Yixing, umma dari Kris.

"Gomawo... " kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum pahit..

Akhirnya acara itu pun dimulai, mereka berbicara panjang lebar... namun Kyungsoo tetap saja terdiam.

"kini saatnya kita memasuki prosesi tukar cincin, Kris dan Kyungsoo dimohon untuk berdiri.. " kata MC.

Kyungsoo dan Kris kini berdiri berhadapan, dan Kris memasangkan cincin di jari manis Kyungsoo.. pria itu tersenyum kecil, tapi Kyungsoo menatapnya sinis..

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Kris dengan berat hati. Kini, mereka resmi bertunangan.

...

Semenjak hadirnya si kecil Zelo di kehidupan Tao 3 bulan yang lalu, hidupnya terasa lebih berwarna saat dia bersama Zelo. Bahkan, mungkin Tao bisa sedikit melupakan Kris dengan adanya Zelo di sisinya.

"apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Tao? Kau mau kembali ke Korea? " tanya umma Baekhyun.

"tentu, umma... ! aku sangat yakin, aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku bersama anakku, Zelo. "

"apa kau mau mencari Kris? " tanya appa Chanyeol.

"ah, aku tidak akan mengganggunya, appa-ya... "

"yasudah, terserah kau saja Tao. Kami hanya mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu." Kata appa Chanyeol.

"lalu, kapan kau berangkat?" tanya umma Baekhyun lagi.

"besok umma, aku sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untukku dan Zelo."

"lalu, dimana kau akan tinggal? Rumah kita yang ada disana kan sudah dijual?"

"aku sementara akan tinggal bersama Kai, umma masih ingat kan? Dia sahabatku sejak SMA. "

"ooh baiklah, umma bisa tenang kalau kau tinggal bersamanya. Dia bisa menjagamu dan Zelo. "

"iya, umma appa tenang saja, aku dan Zelo akan baik-baik saja disana." Kata Tao lalu dia memeluk kedua orangtua yang sangat menyayanginya.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Tao sudah mengeluarkan kopernya dan segera berangkat menuju ke bandara dengan diantar orangtuanya. Dia hanya membawa baju seperlunya, sedangkan keperluan Zelo bisa dibelinya lagi jika meraka sudah di Seoul. Dia membawa uang ribuan dollar, uang itu diberikan oleh orangtuanya untuk sekedar membiayai hidupnya beberapa waktu disana.

"well, Tao pamit dulu ya umma appa..." katanya saat berada di bandara.

"jaga dirimu disana, Tao. Jaga cucu kesayangan umma juga. " kata umma Baekhyun sambil menciumi Zelo.

"tentu, umma... " kata Tao, lalu dia melangkah menuju ke tempat pengecekan paspor.

...

**SEOUL**

Di bandara Incheon, telah menunggu seorang laki-laki tinggi dan berkulit kecoklatan di sebuah cafe. Dia tengah menunggu sahabatnya yang baru pulang dari Australia. Dan saat dia melihat orang yang ditunggunya, dia segera menghampirinya.

"welcome back to the Seoul, Tao-ie ! " katanya.

"terima kasih, Kai. "

"aah, jadi ini di kecil Zelo? Wah tampan sekali ! " kata Kai sambil menciumi Zelo.

"hehehe iya, ayo segera kita pulang ke rumahmu. Aku lelah sekali. "

Tao, Zelo, dan Kai segera pulang ke rumah bergaya klasik yang berada di kawasan perumahan elit kota Seoul. Disanalah mereka akan tinggal untuk sementara waktu. Kai memarkir mobil sportnya dan segera ada _maid _yang membukakan pintu serta menurunkan barang-barang Tao dan membawakannya ke kamar yang telah dipersiapkan untuk Tao.

"beristirahatlah, Tao..." kata Kai saat mengantarkan Tao di kamar yang akan ditempati Tao dan Zelo.

"terima kasih banyak ya, Kai. Kau sudah banyak membantuku."

"sama-sama. Kau kan temanku ! "

"oh ya, bisakah nanti mengantarkanku memberi beberapa keperluan Zelo? "

"tentu saja..." kata Kai sambil tersenyum manis.

...

Tao mengajak Kai untuk menemaninya membeli semua keperluan Zelo. Kai itu teman sebangku Tao saat SMA, jadi Tao sangat dekat dengan Kaia. Kai selalu baik dengan Tao, dia selalu mendukung semua yang Tao lakukan.

Kali ini Tao belanja banyak sekali sampai uangnya terkuras, untung ummanya memberikan banyak uang. Jadi Tao tidak khawatir tentang hal itu. Kereta bayi, susu, baju bayi, sepatu bayi, makanan bayi, popok , mainan bayi dan bantal guling bayi sudah Tao dapatkan semuanya.

Tao sangat puas dengan semua ini. Kai hanya mengelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Tao. Dia sangat kerepotan membawa semua belanjaan Tao.

" Tao, semua ini merepotkan. Aku capek makan dulu yuk." Kai mengeluh sebal.

Tao tersenyum. " Oke makan dulu, ehmmm di Sea Food saja ."

Semua orang memandangi Tao dan Kai sambil tertawa kecil dan saling berbisik. Mereka berpikir Tao dan Kai sepasang suami istri yang baru mempunyai bayi. Tao enjoy saja. Tapi berbeda dengan Kai, dia sangat risih akan hal itu.

" mereka menertawakan kita Tao, mereka pikir Zelo adalah anak kita.!" Komentar Kai dengan mimik jelek banget.

" Biarkan saja ! " ucap Tao santai.

Pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. " Wah bayinya lucu sekali, mirip kalian berdua ya…". Pujinya, Tao hanya tersenyum.

" Ini bukan bayi kami", ucap Kai Ketus. Pelayan itu hanya ber "Oh" kemudian berlalu.

…..

Malam itu setelah mereka pulang berbelanja, Tao benar-benar tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, Zelo menangis terus. Biasanya kalau Zelo nangis itu karena dia haus atau ngompol. Tapi Zelo sudah Tao ganti popoknya dan diberi susu,tapi sia-sia. Zelo tetap menangis semakin keras. Kai juga ikut repot mengurus Zelo.

Tao jadi teringat umma Baekhyun. _"umma, aku kangen umma",_ batin Tao terisak. Jam 1 akhirnya Tao bisa tidur lagi. Pagi-pagi hasilnya Tao ngantuk berat.

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

**waah ngebut ini ngepostingnya, mumpung libur kuliah masih ada sehari lagi XD**

**but don't worry, i'll always keep writing **

**__********special thanks for: Death'Eater HyunRi , fuawaliyaah , Benivella , raetaoris , Huang Lee , Titan18 , Cycrap , Kirei Thelittlethieves , reviewers , onkey shipper04 , raetaoris , huang mir , wepipo , zakurafreeze, devimalik , shantiaggidatta , RanDevilRan , AulChan12 , and WuRiFan for the review #TebarKisseu**

**********next: Kris bakal nyeritain tentang Tao ke Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo nyelidikin tentang Tao ! Kyungsoo sudah ada rasa pada Kris ! **


	7. Chapter 7

***ALL IS AUTHOR'S POV***

* * *

Pagi di hari minggu, Kyungsoo bangun pagi sekali dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sagyetang ( sup daging ayam gingseng) dan galbi (daging iga sapi). Seperti janjinya kemarin, dia dan Kris telah berencana pergi ke Lotte World, kencan karena paksaan orangtua mereka.

Kyungsoo memasukkan bumbu satu persatu dan tak butuh waktu lama pun semua masakannya telah matang dan siap untuk dibawa.

" hmmmm wangi sekali, tumben sekali kau masak sayang... " kata umma Xiumin saat tiba-tiba dia masuk dapur.

"mmm ne, umma.. aku memasak untukku dan Kris, kan kalian memaksa kami untuk pergi ke Lotte World "

Umma Xiumin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat, dan umma Xiumin pun mencium pipinya...

" kau sudah besar, sayang.. kau cantik sekali.. "

" ya, aku cantik.. seperti umma ! "

" kau mencintai Kris? "

" tidak, umma... ah sudahlah jangan bicarakan itu "

" ya sudah, cepat mandi sana ! biar masakanmu umma saja yg memindahkan ke kotak makan. "

" jinjja? Gomawo umma " kata Kyungsoo sambil mencium pipi umma.

...

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar mandi, menggosok tubuhku dengan sabun essential vanilla yg biasa membuat tubuhku selalu wangi. Setelah itu, dia berganti baju dengan dress warna pink diatas lutut dan juga tak lupa aku memakai topi fedora agar dia tak kepanasan saat berada di Lotte World.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat mobil Kris sudah berada di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo pun segera keluar rumah untuk menyambutnya.

" hai, Kris ... " sapa Kyungsoo.

" sudah siap? "

" tentu, tapi tunggu.. aku akan mengambil masakanku dulu di rumah.. "

" aku ikut... "

" untuk apa? "

" berpamitan pada ummamu.. "

" ahh kau baik sekali,, ayo kita masuk... " kata Kyungsoo.

Ternyata umma Xiumin sudah membawa tas dan juga kotak makanan Kyungsoo, sehingga Kyungsoo dan Kris tak perlu masuk ke dalam rumah lagi.

" umma, aku pergi dulu yaa... " pamit Kyungsoo.

" ne, selamat bersenang-senang yaa "

" aku juga pamit ya, ahjumma... " kata Kris sambil membungkuk

" ne, jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik yaa... "

...

Setelah berpamitan pada umma Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Kris segera berangkat menuju ke Lotte World. Kira-kira mereka butuh waktu satu jam untuk bisa sampai ke Lotte World, karena itu selama perjalanan Kyungsoo dan Kris selalu mengobrol.

"Soo..." panggil Kris.

"apa? Jangan sok akrab lagi karena tidak ada orangtua kita disini"

"kau tak perlu takut kalau aku akan menyukaimu, aku sudah punya kekasih dan bahkan aku punya seorang anak dari kekasihku itu ! "

"hah? Lalu kenapa kau mau bertunangan denganku? Terkesan aku merebut paksa kau dari kekasihmu itu. "

"namanya Huang Zitao, dia ada di Sydney sekarang. Ya, kau tahu kan kalau orangtua kita memaksakan kehendaknya. "

"oh yeah, kau benar ! "

"kau sendiri, apa kau tidak punya seseorang yang kau cintai? "

"tidak, tidak ada untuk saat ini ! "

"diluar sikapmu yang sinis itu, kurasa kau adalah gadis yang baik dan enak untuk diajak mengobrol "

"ya, terima kasih kalau kau masih berfikiran seperti itu.

" kau tadi bawa masakan ya? "

" ne, aku bawa sagyetang dan galbi.. wae? "

" mmmm, sebenarnya kita boleh membawa makanan saat memasuki lotte world, Kyungsoo... "

" mwo? Lalu bagaimana ini? aku sudah lelah memasak ini tadi pagi " kata Kyungsoo sambil menggembungkan pipi.

" kita berhenti di taman sebentar untuk makan masakanmu, okay? "

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

...

Kai sedang berada di sebuah taman, di hari minggu seperti ini dia memang sering jalan-jalan sambil membawa anjingnya. Namun, dia hanya sendirian dan tidak mengajak Tao serta Zelo. Namun, betapa kagetnya dia saat dia melihat orang lain disana, seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya.

Kai mengusap matanya berulang kali, saat dia lihat seorang pria mirip Kris. Tapi bukan mirip, itu memang Kris.. tapi dia bersama seorang wanita? Apa itu pacarnya? Ohh tunggu, sepertinya Kai tahu siapa pria itu ! Kyungsoo, teman kuliahnya..

" untuk apa kau menelponku, " jawab Tao saat Kai menelponnya.

" sudahlah, untuk kali ini saja mari kita bekerja sama.. "

" dalam hal apa? "

" begini, aku bertemu dengan Kris di taman.. dia bersama seorang wanita, teman kuliahku.. aku akan mengikuti mereka.. "

" mwo? Itu pacarnya Kris? "

" entahlah.. aku akan mengikuti mereka dulu,, nanti akan ku kabari kau lagi ! " kata Kai sambil menutup telpon.

...

Kyungsoo terlihat senang sekali saat mereka memasuki lotte world, dia tersenyum terus selama mereka disana. Mereka menaiki hampir semua wahana, dan sesekali mereka mengambil selca bersama.

" kau lelah? " tanya Kris.

" ne, sedikit... " Jawab Kyungsoo.

" tunggu disini sebentar, yaa ! " kata Kris lalu pergi membeli ice cream strawberry untuk Kyungsoo.

" ne, jangan lama-lama... "

" ini untukmu, makanlah ! " kata Kris sambil memberikan satu dari dua ice cream yg dia beli tadi.

" ice cream strawberry? "

" ne, wae? "

" ani,, tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku suka ice cream strawberry ? "

" oh ya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, aku hanya menebak ! "

Kris tidak menjawab, dia diam lalu tiba-tiba dia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sepintas...

" mwoya? "

" kau tidak suka aku berbuat itu padamu? "

" mmmm, sudahlah, tapi jangan begitu lagi ! " kata Kyungsoo dengan gugup, tapi ada sesuatu yang bergetar di hatinya saat Kris menciumnya tadi. _"Oh Tuhan, jangan munculkan perasaan itu..." lirih Kyungsoo_

Kyungsoo menatap matanya dalam-dalam, Kyungsoo melihat Kris begitu tampan dan sebenarnya dia harusnya sangat beruntung karena bisa memiliki tunangan seperti Kris.

" kenapa menatapku seperti itu? " tanya Kris

" ani, aku hanya sedang berpikir.. "

" berpikir? Apa yang kau pikirkan? "

"kau tidak perlu tahu ! " jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

...

Tao membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Kai, dia sangat antusias untuk mendengarkan hasil darinya selama seharian mengikikuti Kris dan Kyungsoo berkencan.

" ini,, foto-foto mereka ! " kata Kai sambil meleparkan iphone miliknya keatas kasur Tao.

"hiks... hiks..." Tao menangis setelah melihat foto itu.

"ah, maafkan aku, Tao ! aku tidak bermakssud membuatmu menangis..." kata Kai sambil mengusap bahu Tao.

"tidak apa-apa, Kai... hanya saja hatiku sedikit sakit setelah menerima kenyataan ini ! "

"ingatlah, kau harus kuat untuk Zelo sekarang ! "

"iya, Kai. Hidupku hanya untuk Zelo sekarang, apapun yang terjadi tak ada yang bisa merebut Zelo dariku. "

...

Ditempat lain, Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba di rumahnya, kini dia merasa senang sekali karena hari ini dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Kris. Dia merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia, dan sepertinya dia tak lagi keberatan jika nantinya dia harus menikah dengan pria itu.

"_aku ingin memiliki Kris, tapi aku ingin masa lalunya selesai terlebih , aku harus mencari gadis itu, Huang Zitao ! sebaiknya aku harus menemui appa sekarang untuk meminta bantuannya ! " katanya dalam hati._

"appa... appa..." dia memanggil nama appanya di ruang kerja pribadi appanya.

"ada apa, Kyungie? "

"aku setuju untuk menikah dengan Kris, asal appa bisa memenuhi persyaratanku ! "

"apa itu? Katakan saja ! "

"aku ingin appa mencarikan aku informasi tentang seseorang bernama Huang Zitao. Selengkap-lengkapnya ! "

"tapi, untuk apa? "

"sudahlah... nanti juga appa akan tahu sendiri ! " katanya lalu segera pergi dari sana.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**aah udah capt 7 aja nih hehehe**

**oh ya, makasih buat review-review dari readers-deul ! jadi bikin makin cemungutd ngetiknya deh XD**

**big thanks juga buat seseorang yang bantuin ngetik chapter 7 ini, saranghae #TebarKisseu**

**__********special thanks for: Death'Eater HyunRi , fuawaliyaah , Benivella , raetaoris , Huang Lee , Titan18 , Cycrap , Kirei Thelittlethieves , reviewers , onkey shipper04 , raetaoris , huang mir , wepipo , zakurafreeze, devimalik , shantiaggidatta , RanDevilRan , AulChan12 , WuRiFan , Choujiro21 , dan kt for the review #TebarKisseu**

**__********next: Kyungsoo memulai penyelidikannya tentang Tao, dan dia mengajak Tao untuk bertemu ! **


	8. Chapter 8

*All is Author's POV*

* * *

Sudah 2 minggu ini appa Chen menyuruh anak buahnya untuk melakukan penyelidikan tentang Tao, sesuai dengan permintaan Kyungsoo. Penyelidikan dilakukan oleh anak buah appa Chen mulai dari mengecek di imigrasi mengenai keberadaan Tao. Bahkan beberapa anak buahnya terbang ke Sydney untuk mencari Tao.

"nona Kyungsoo... tuan Chen memanggil anda di ruang kerjanya ! " panggil seorang maid.

"ada apa? "

"saya tidak tahu, kata tuan Chen ini sangat penting ! "

"yasudah, aku akan kesana segera.. "

Kyungsoo berdiri, lalu segera pergi menemui appanya di ruang kerjanya. Dia memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar itu, ruangan bergaya romawi klasik yang sangat nyaman bila berada disitu. Kyungsoo lalu duduk di hadapan appanya.

"ada apa, appa?" tanyanya.

Appa Chen terdiam, lalu menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto kepada Kyungsoo, "ini, dia orang yang kau cari kan?"

"entahlah, aku juga belum tau seperti apa wajah Zitao. "

"lalu, kenapa kau mencarinya? "

"aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dengannya. "

"oh begitu? "

"iya, appa... lalu dimana gadis itu tinggal sekarang? "

"gadis itu tinggal di kawasan gangnam-gu bersama dengan anaknya dan juga teman laki-lakinya. "

"gangnam-gu? Dia tinggal di korea? Bukankah dia tinggal di Sydney? "

"dia sudah meninggalkan Sydney sebulan yang lalu ! "

"ooh... lantas, mana alamatnya, appa? "

"alamatnya ada di balik foto itu ! "

"alamat ini... sepertinya aku kenal, tapi alamat siapa? Dan alamat ini hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja dari rumah kita ! "

"iya, Kyungsoo..."

"yasudah appa, aku akan segera pergi ke alamat ini ! "

...

Kyungsoo segera pergi ke garasi mobilnya, lalu segera berangkat menuju ke alamat itu. Dan sesampainya disana, dia melihat seorang wanita sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Dan wanita itu bercanda dengan seseorang yang dia kenal, Kai.

"anyeonghaseyo..." sapa Kyungsoo saat menghampiri Tao dan Kai.

"ehmmm, Kyungsoo? " Kai heran dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo.

"hai Kai..."

"ada apa? Kenapa kau kemari? " tanya Kai lagi.

"aku ada perlu dengan Zitao ! "

"perlu denganku? Aku bahkan tidak kenal kau, nona ! "

"sudahlah Tao, ikutlah denganku saja ! aku nanti akan menjelaskan segalanya ! "

"baiklah, tapi aku ajak anakku juga karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya ! "

"ya, bawa saja Zelo pergi bersama kita ! " kata Kyungsoo sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama anakku? "

"nanti aku akan jelaskan semuanya ! "

"yasudah, Kai aku pergi dulu yaa..." kata Tao meminta izin untuk pergi.

...

Mereka akhirnya masuk ke mobil Kyungsoo, lalu mereka pergi ke sebuah cafe eksklusif milik keluarga Kyungsoo di jalanan utama kota Seoul. Selama perjalanan, mereka tak saling bicara, Kyungsoo sekali tersenyum manis saat dia melihat tingkah lucu Zelo.

"nah, kita sudah sampai ! ini cafe milik ummaku..." kata Kyungsoo lalu mengajak Tao untuk masuk ke dalam cafe itu.

"ne, langsung saja katakan apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku ! " kata Tao.

"kenalkan Tao, namaku adalah Kyungsoo. Dan alasanku ingin berbicara denganmu adalah... aku ingin mengetahui tentangmu dan Kris ! "

"tentangku dan Kris? Kau pasti tunangannya Kris, ya? "

"bagaimana kau tahu? " tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi sedikit kaget.

"ya, tentu saja aku tahu ! "

"kau pasti sangat mengenal Kris, ya? "

"tentu saja, sebab aku lebih dulu mengenal dia daripada kamu mengenalnya ! sudah pasti aku lebih tahu bagaimana dirinya... kau tahu aku, apakah mungkin dia pernah bercita tentangku? "

"iya, dia pernah bercerita tentangmu ! "

"sebenarnya...dia pria yang baik, dia manis dan cukup romantis ! bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? "

"dia baik-baik saja. "

"syukurlah... jujur saja aku masih belum bisa melupakannya, aku masih belum mampu menghapus rasa hangatnya ketika ia mengenggam tanganku dulu, melupakan suaranya masih terus menderu halus dan lembut saat ia memanggil namaku dulu. "

Raut muka Kyungsoo berubah, dia merasa hatinya panas dan sepertinya dia sedikit cemburu saat mendengar Zitao bercerita tentang Kris. Dia merasa gadis itu begitu dekat dengan Kris.

"tolong jangan cemberut atau menangis, Kyungsoo! semua terjadi di masa lalu dan lihatlah pada dirimu! sekarang kamu memiliki dia, sekarang aku kehilangan dia ! kamu masa depannya, aku masa lalunya ! dia pasti akan sangat mencintaimu, jangan khawatir... "

"tidak, dia belum mencintaiku..."

"tapi setidaknya kau beruntung ! kau dipilih langsung oleh kedua orangtuanya, untuk menjadi istrinya nanti... tidak sepertiku, aku harus mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya ! semua yang telah kami rencanakan, terpaksa hancur lebur "

"maaf..."

"untuk apa meminta maaf? Aku tidak menyalahkanmu ! tidak semua hubungan berakhir indah, kan? "

"tapi, bagaimana dengan Zelo? "

"Zelo memang anak kami, dan... sejauh ini aku masih bisa menafkahinya. Nanti setelah dia agak sedikit besar, aku akan bekerja untuk menghidupinya ! "

"lalu, apakah Kai adalah pacarmu? " tanya Kyungsoo penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"tidak, dia itu sahabatku sejak SMA ! dan bagaimana kau tahu tentang Kai? "

"dia teman kuliahku ! "

"oooh, Kyungsoo jangan menyesal karena sudah menanyakan semua ini padaku. Sebab wanita cerdas tak pernah menyesal! seperti aku yang tak pernah menyesal mencintai dia! seperti aku yang tak pernah menyesal membangun mimpi bersamanya! " kata Tao lalu memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"terima kasih, Tao... kau adalah wanita yang sangat baik ! "

...

Malam hari, setelah pulang dari bertemu Tao tadi, Kyungsoo dan keluarganya telah bersiap menuju ke rumah keluarga Suho. Mereka akan membicarakan tentang rencan pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Kris.

"jadi, kapan niat baik ini akan dilaksanakan? " appa Chen membuka pembicaraan.

"bagaimana kalau minggu depan? " saran appa Suho.

"boleh, kita bisa menggunakan Myeong-deong cathedral sebagai tempat pemberkatan pernikahan ! "

"setuju ! dan resepsinya akan digelar secara mewah di hotel bintang lima milik keluarga kami."

"bagaimana dengan gaun dan cincinnya? " tanya umma Yixing.

"kau dan Xiumin kan bisa mengurusnya, ibu-ibu seperti kalian kan pasti punya banyak kenalan designer, nanti cincinnya kita pesan sepulang dari sini ! " jawab appa Suho.

"baiklah... semua sudah siap dan semoga rencana ini akan berjalan lancar ! " kata umma Xiumin.

Kris dan Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan tidak ingin menimpali omongan orangtua mereka. Kyungsoo menatap tajam pada pria yang sedari tadi duduk di depannya, Kris pun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam. Mereka pasrah !

...

Di tempat lain, Tao menangisi nasibnya, menangisi takdir yang tak berpihak baik padanya. Baginya kini, Zelo adalah segalanya. Meski pria kecil itu baru berumur 4 bulan, namun Zelo adalah satu-satunya obat yang bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan sakit hatinya.

"_Kris... __Kedatanganmu begitu sempurna, kau membawa cinta, menghampiriku dengan janji-janji bisu yang terlihat akan kau tepati. Lalu, aku hamil dan mencoba "menutup telinga" dari banyak cemooh dan hujatan orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang kita. Mungkinkah kini kau telah melupakanku dan anakmu? " lirih Tao dalam hatinya._

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

******__********special thanks for: Death'Eater HyunRi , fuawaliyaah , Benivella , raetaoris , Huang Lee , Titan18 , Cycrap , Kirei Thelittlethieves , reviewers , onkey shipper04 , raetaoris , huang mir , wepipo , zakurafreeze, devimalik , shantiaggidatta , RanDevilRan , AulChan12 , WuRiFan , Choujiro21 , kt , dan Xyln for the review #TebarKisseu**

******__********next: KrisSoo wedding ! apakah Tao akan datang ke pernikahan mereka? :3**


	9. Chapter 9

*all POV is Author's POV*

* * *

Tao berdiri dari kursinya, dia telah menuliskan semua yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya dalam sebuah surat. Ya, sebuah surat yang khusus ia tujukan untuk Kris. Karena jujur saja, selama ini hatinya masih berat dengan statusnya dengan Kris. Rasanya dia kecewa karena hubungannya berakhir begitu saja tanpa ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Kris. Tanpa pernah juga Kris berusaha untuk mencarinya, ataupun sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar anaknya saja.

"kau dan Zelo mau kemana? " tanya Kai saat melihat Tao menggendong Zelo keluar dari pintu kamarnya.

"hmmmm, aku mau pergi sebentar..."

"apa perlu aku antar? "

"ah, tidak usah... aku hanya sebentar saja..."

"yasudah, hati-hati dan cepatlah pulang ! "

"oke, Kai..." kata Tao lalu dia segera terburu-buru pergi.

...

Tao naik shuttle bus menuju ke sebuah kawasan elit di kota Seoul. Sambil menggendong Zelo, dia berangkat untuk memberikan surat itu. Setelah bus berhenti di halte, dia perlu berjalan kaki lagi sekitar 100 meter untuk bisa mencapai sebuah rumah yang besarnya bagai istana itu.

"permisi..." kata Tao saat dia menghampiri security di rumah Kris.

"ada apa, nyonya? Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu? "

"aku hanya mau menyerahkan ini, tolong berikan kepada Kris..." katanya sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat.

"anda temannya tuan muda Kris? Kenapa tidak masuk saja dan menyerahkannya sendiri pada tuan muda Kris? "

"ahh tidak ! aku ada urusan penting, jadi tolong serahkan padanya... terima kasih ! " kata Tao lalu dia segera pergi dari rumah Kris.

Setelah Tao pergi, security itu segera memberikan surat itu kepada Kris yang kebetulan masih berada di rumah saat itu.

"permisi, tuan muda..."

"ya, ada apa? "

"saya mau menyerahkan titipan surat, katanya dia adalah teman dari tuan muda ! "

"oh ya? mana sini suratnya... biar ku baca ! "

Kris lalu membuka amplop surat itu dan segera membacanya dengan teliti,

_Dear__ Kris__ .._

_Hai _

_Apa kabar? Sudah lama __sekali__ ya kita __tidak__ bertemu dan berkomunikasi. Aku berharap waktu kamu __mem__baca surat ini, kamu baik-baik aja. Kamu sehat dan __sedang__ tersenyum bahagia. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Merindukan semua yang ada di dirimu. Aku sedang menebak-nebak kamu sedang apa waktu membaca suratku ini._

_Sebelumnya, aku mohon maaf menghilang begitu aja darimu. Menjauh dari pandanganmu. Sungguh aku gak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin pergi jauh dari kehidupanmu agar kamu tenang menjalani hidup barumu dengannya. Aku mengalah untuk kebahagianmu. Sekalipun kamu membenciku. Aku ikhlas __!_

_Banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, aku tidak pernah membencimu. Dendam apalagi. Bagiku, dendam atau benci untuk seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup kita adalah bodoh. Berarti sama aja aku __tid__ak menghargai kamu, kenangan tentangmu dan rasa sayangmu dulu. Biarlah marah menjadi marah. Airmata menjadi doa. Di doaku selalu ada kamu. Doa terbaik untukmu yang pernah menjadi yang terbaik untukku._

_Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?_

_Bertanya mengapa secepat itu kamu mendapatkan penggantiku? Mengapa kamu pernah berbohong padaku? Ini bukan masalah cemburu atas perasaan. Ini masalah kepercayaan. Kamu tau rasanya dikecewakan, digantikan dan dibohongi. Kenapa kamu melakukan hal yang sama kepada orang yang sayang kepadamu? Kepadaku? Entahlah.. Hanya kamu dan Tuhan yang tau jawabannya._

_Bolehkah aku mengenangmu? Mengenang segala kenangan indah tentang kita? Aku masih mengingat baik kenangan-kenangan itu. Yang kamu tinggalkan dan kamu lupakan.._

_Aku masih mengingat panggilan kesayangan kita_

_Aku masih mengingat ketika kamu memeluk erat diriku dan berkata 'jangan pernah tinggalkan aku'_

_Aku masih mengingat ketika aku membuatkan bekal untuk merayakan hari jadi kita_

_Aku masih mengingat ketika kamu mengirim pesan tentang bintang jatuh dan isi permintaan mu adalah aku. Taukah kamu? Aku mengalami hal & mengisi doa yang sama_

_Aku masih mengingat ketika aku menangis melihatmu dan hidupmu. Merasakan sakit yg sama_

_Aku masih mengingat canda tawa senyum bahagia atas rezeki yang kita dapatkan dan bagi bersama_

_Aku masih mengingat semua tempat kenangan. Kita berdua. Lagu kita. Dan maknanya_

_Aku masih mengingat senyum, tawa, suara dan harum tubuhmu memelukku_

_Aku masih mengingat ketakutanmu tentang kehilangan aku dan cerita kita_

_Aku masih mengingat marahmu, kesalmu, letihpun menghadapiku_

_Aku masih mengingat khawatirmu, cemasmu untuk ku_

_Aku masih mengingat setiap isi pesan cinta yang kamu kirimkan untukku_

_Aku masih mengingat setiap jengkal kenangan tentangmu_

_Apakah kamu masih ingat. Aku tau. Tentu aja tidak.._

_Oh ya, aku juga ingin memberitahu bahwa anak kita sekarang berumur 5 bulan dan dia tampan sekali sepertimu. Dan kau tenang saja, aku akan menjaga dan mendidiknya dengan baik. Dan tentang pertunanganmu, aku ucapkan selamat !_

_Jangan kau sesali dan jangan menangis saat membaca surat ini, karena aku dan anak kita baik-baik saja. __Doakan aku, dikehidupan selanjutnya kita bertemu lagi untuk membahagiakanmu dan menebus segala kesalahanku untukmu._

_Salam, Huang Zitao._

...

Seketika itu Kris menangis,

"siapa yang mengirim surat ini? " tanyanya pada security.

"seorang wanita muda yang membawa anak, tuan muda. "

"_ah, itu pasti Tao dan anak kami ! berarti dia berada disini..." pikir Kris dalam hati._

**To Be Continued...**_  
_

* * *

**ini cuma update kilat, readers-deul XD**

**mood lagi galau banget buat bikin chapter ini..**

**next baru diterusin chapter tentang nikahannya KrisSoo XD**

**gomawo, happy reading **


	10. Chapter 10

*all is Tao's pov*

* * *

"apakah kau yakin, Kai ? haruskah aku datang ? " tanyaku saat Kai menyuruhku untuk ikut pergi ke pemberkatan pernikahan Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"oh ayolah, tunjukkan padanya bahwa kau baik-baik saja dan bisa hidup tanpanya ! "

"tapi... bagaimana caranya? "

"sudahlah, dandanlah yang cantik dan pakailah baju yang sudah ku belikan tadi ! "

"baiklah... tunggulah aku di ruang tamu ! bagaimana dengan Zelo? Siapa yang akan menjaganya selama kita pergi? "

"maid ku akan menjaganya dengan baik, tenang saja ! "

"oke, kalau begitu cepatlah keluar dari kamar ini ! "

Kai lalu segera keluar dan setelah itu aku segera merias wajahku dengan make up yang begitu natural, lalu ku pakai gaun pendek tanpa lengan dan berwarna putih. Aku bercermin di depan cermin besar. Errrr, gaun ini membuatku terlihat sangat sexy, _"apa Kai sudah gila? Mengapa dia membelikanku gaun seperti ini?" umpatku dalam hati._

Tatapanku melirik tajam ke arah jam, tiba-tiba _handphone_-ku bergetar, dan nama Kai tertera di layarnya.

"kenapa lama sekali?" cetusnya dengan suara kesal.

"Ini aku sudah selesai."

"Ah, lamanya!"

Sambungan telepon terputus, tak ingin mengecewakan Kai, aku segera berlari dan segera memilih alas kaki yang akan kugunakan. Ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamarku, aku bergegas memilih yang harus kupakai, lalu membukakan pintu untuk seseorang di luar, yang pasti itu adalah Kai.

Ketika pintu kubuka, tampak Kai membelakangiku, hanya punggungnya yang terlihat.

"Cepatlah dong, Tao..." ia menoleh ke arahku, dan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Aku tersenyum ramah, "Yuk, aku sudah siap kok."

"kamu..."

"aku kenapa? "

"cantik sekali."

Jantungku langsung berdebar tak karuan. Aku tak menjawab pujiannya, masih dengan tindakan yang salah tingkah, aku langsung mengunci pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ia mengikutiku dari belakang, tak banyak bicara.

...

Memasuki pintu masuk gereja tempat acara Kris dan Kyungsoo berlangsung, aku lancang menggenggam tangan Kai. Kukira dia akan menghempaskan jemariku, nyatanya tidak. Ia malah menggenggamnya lebih eratku, lalu kuajak bicara, agar ia tak mengalihkan perhatian pada tamu lainnya.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke altar appanya, dan dia melihat di depan altar telah berdiri seorang pria yg akan menjadi suaminya hari ini. Dia terlihat sangat tampan mengenakan jas hitam itu, terlihat sangat dewasa dan gagah. _"ahh, andai aku yang berada di posisi Kyungsoo saat ini... "_

"sudah siap? " tanya pendeta.

"ya..." kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

"nona Kyungsoo, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kris sebagai suamimu sampai ajal menjemputmu?" tanya pendeta.

"ya, aku bersedia" katanya sambil tersenyum menghadap Kris.

"dan tuan Kris, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kyungsoo sebagai istrimu sampai ajal menjemputmu?"

"ya, aku bersedia..." jawabnya.

"kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri... tuan Kris, kau boleh mencium istrimu."

Kris membuka penutup kepala Kyungsoo, dan segera mencium keningnya. Pria itu kini resmi menjadi suami Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat senang sekali menjadi wanita yg dinikahi Kris.

Setelah selesai upacara pernikahan, mereka menyapa para tamu yg hadir di acara mereka. Dari sekian banyak tamu, Kyungsoo melihat Kai dan aku sedang duduk dan kami pun menghampirinya.

"Kyung, selamat yaa..." kata Kai sambil menjabat tangan Kyungsoo dan Kris.

"iya, sama-sama... aku juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau hadir di acara kami.." jawab Kyungsoo.

"selamat juga ya, Kris... semoga kau dan Kyungsoo selalu bahagia dan semoga Tuhan selalu dilindungi Tuhan ! "

"tapi, Tao..." belum selesai Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo lalu memotong perkataan Kris.

"Kris, kita masih harus menemui tamu yang lain, kan? " kata Kyungsoo.

"iya, tentu ! " katanya lalu dia mengikuti Kyungsoo pergi.

...

Kai menatap mataku. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya, tatapannya benar-benar hanya untukku, dan cara dia menatapku kala ini berbeda. Kurasakan lembutnya detik mengunci peristiwa kala ini, aku sangat ingin waktu terhenti, dan hanya terus begini. Dengan Kai. Sampai kapanpun.

Sementara aku dan Kai bahagia, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-gerik kami. Kris, yang duduk bersama Kyungsoo, tak melepaskan aku dan Kai sebagai pusat pandangannya. Aku melirik ke arah Kris beberapa detik, wajahnya kusut terlipat, Kyungsoo yang sekarang bersamanya tak digubris sama sekali. Sekarang, Kris merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Rasa sakit.

Kini saatnya pesta resepsi dimulai, dan kini tiba saatnya dansa. Penyanyi wanita yang telah mengucapkan sebaris lirik lagu 'with you' milik B.A.P. Aku menarik lembut lengan Kai dan berjalan pelan ke dekat panggung. Ia kebingungan menatapku, tak mengerti yang kumaksud. Aku mendiamkan rasa bingungnya, ia menatapku lalu menatap pasangan lain yang sudah mulai saling berpeluk mesra.

Matanya berbinar, langkahnya mendekat. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggulku, aku melingkarkan lenganku di bahunya. Aku memeluknya dengan lenganku sendiri.

Dengusan napas Kai terasa hangat menyentuh pipiku, mempercepat detak jantungku. Tubuh kami masih melekat, aku dan dia masih tenggelam dalam suasana.

"Siapa yang lebih cantik, aku atau Kyungsoo?" bisikku lembut, sedikit menyentuh daun telinganya.

Ia sedikit bergerak, merasa geli, "Kamu lebih cantik, Tao."

Aku terdiam, ia melepaskan peluknya dan langsung menatapku dengan tatapan berbeda. Wajahnya yang hangat tetap terlihat walau dalam keremangan.

Jemarinya menyentuh daguku, bibirnya mendekat. Dalam beberapa detik, ia menciumi bibirku dengan sedikit gigitan. "Aku mencintai kamu, Tao."

Sekali lagi, aku terjatuh dalam peluk hangat Kai. Dan, 'with you' masih mengalun pelan.

_Forever With You (With You With You With You)  
I'll be by your side until always_

_Forever With You (With You With You With You)  
You're not alone  
Hold my hand  
I'll be with you_

_(B.A.P – With You (translation))_

...

"Jadi, maukah nona panda yang sangat cantik ini mau menjadi pacar seorang Kim Jongin? " tanya Kai padaku, aku masih terdiam dan tak menjawabnya.

"aku masih butuh waktu untuk berfikir, Kai ! " jawabku.

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

**hwaaa, mian baru update karena baru pulang kuliah XD**

**mian ya, kayaknya ini chapter agak GEJE yaa hehehe**

**but, enjoy yaa **

**********__********special thanks for: Death'Eater HyunRi , fuawaliyaah , Benivella , raetaoris , Huang Lee , Titan18 , Cycrap , Kirei Thelittlethieves , reviewers , onkey shipper04 , raetaoris , huang mir , wepipo , zakurafreeze, devimalik , shantiaggidatta , RanDevilRan , AulChan12 , WuRiFan , Choujiro21 , kt , dan Xyln for the review #TebarKisseu**

**Next: Kai mulai ngajak Tao kencan XD**


	11. Chapter 11

author's POV

* * *

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak pernikahan Kris dan Kyungsoo, perasaan Tao memang sudah jauh lebih baik. Dan Kai masih setia menemaninya, mengajaknya jalan-jalan, bahkan mengantarnya berbelanja. Dia juga bersedia selalu menggendong Zelo kemanapun, bahkan rela membolos kuliah demi bisa menemani Tao dan Zelo.

Sore ini Kai akan mengajak Tao dan Zelo berjalan-jalan di taman pinggir danau. Di taman, Kai menggendong Zelo dan menggenggam tangan Tao, lalu mereka berjalan pelan agar mereka bisa menikmati suasana taman sore itu.

"pemandangannya indah sekali ya, Kai... " kata Tao

"iya, Tao.. karena itu aku mengajakmu kesini agar kau bisa merasa lebih baik.."

"ne, terima kasih Kai" kata Tao dengan sedikit aegyo.

"ah Tao... kau..."

"aku? Kenapa denganku? "

"ah tidak apa-apa, hanya saja saat melakukan aegyo itu... kau manis sekali..."

"hehehe, Terima Kasih Kai "

...

Awalnya Tao hanya asyik melihat pemandangan sekitar danau itu sendirian, lalu Kai menghampirinya lagi saat lingkungan sekitar Tao duduk mulai sepi. Akhirnya Kai duduk di samping Tao, dan dia mulai mengobrol sama Tao.

Sambil memutar lagu INFINITE - BE MINE sebagai backsongnya.

"Tao... "

"ya? kenapa? "

"boleh aku tanya sesuatu? "

"tanya aja ! "

"kenapa kamu begitu ikhlas melepas Kris? "

"yg pertama,, aku tak bisa memaksakan cinta sama dia karena orangtuanya tidak setuju.. yg kedua, dia sudah punya Kyungsoo. "

"terus kamu gak sedih gitu? "

"sedih sih, tapi kan gak boleh berlarut-larut.. ya gak? #sabil mesem ke arah Kai

"Em…sebenernya… lagu ini buat seseorang…Seseorang itu…sudah gue suka sejak SMA, tapi takut CBST (cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan) jadi dipendem aja…Tapi, hari ini, aku percaya diri. Do something or regret it with nothing. Sebelum aku balik, aku pengen bilang ini ke orang itu..Dan orang itu adalah… kamu ! "

"oh apa? aku? "

"aduh biasa amat ekspresinya? "

"ya gak lah.. "

"sebenernya…aku suka sama kamu yang polos ini dari pertama kita ketemu saat MOS. Aku suka kamu yang ceria meskipun terbully, dan sekarang malah ngebully orang. aku suka lesung di pipi kamu pas kamu senyum, lucu. aku suka suara kamu yang enak buat dipakai menyanyi lagu korea itu, dan aku berharap suatu hari nanti kita bisa nyanyi berdua… eh kok, emm pokoknya gini! Selama ini, aku suka sama kamu… tapi aku gak berani bilang…"

"teruuuusss? "

"aku gak mau pergi dengan hati munafik, gak mau ngaku kalau aku cinta kamu meskipun banyak orang sudah maksa aku buat nembak…aku pengen banget nembak, tapi gue takut ditolak. Tapi aku mengerti ditolak itu resiko mencintai seseorang. Cinta itu gak harus memiliki, tapi jujur aja aku pengen punya hati kamu. Pengen jadiin kamu punya aku, kayak lagu infinite tadi… NEKO HAJA…PLEASE, BE MINE Tao … (Kai berlutut dan mengeluarkan cincin)

...

Kai senyum senang. Terharu juga. Ternyata dia bisa juga mengungkapkan cinta ke Tao.

Tao senyum, terus nutup mata. Tao ngusap air mata itu dan senyum kearah Kai.

"….Unfortunately… I will say '**NO**'! " kata Tao.

"NO? "

"M-maksudnya… I'll say '**NO**' to reject you! Of course I do, Kai " kata Tao sambil tersenyum manis ke Kai.

Seketika itu Kai langsung memeluk Tao, tanpa sadar kalau masih ada Zelo di gendongannya. Lalu mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Tao..."

"hmmmm..."

"aku janji akan jadi appa yang baik untuk Zelo ! "

"aku percaya, terima kasih ya..."

"berarti hari ini kita berkencan? "

"iya, kita kencan ! " kata Tao sambil senyum ke arah Kai lagi.

...

Di tempat lain, Kris sedang duduk di balkon rumahnya. Disana, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ya, dia memikirkan Tao. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo yang kini menjadi istrinya.

"_Aku ingin bahagia. Dan jika bahagia berarti melupakan__ Tao__, akan terus aku coba untuk melakukannya.__Aku percaya bahwa sesuatu yang dipersatukan oleh Tuhan tidak dapat dipisahkan oleh manusia. Aku percaya bahwa hubungan yang telah di__suci__kan oleh Tuhan tidak dapat dinodai oleh manusia. __Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. __Jadi, biarkan aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang selain kamu__, yang akan mengutamakanku dalam berbagai hal, yang tidak akan menyembunyikanku dari sorotan mata dunia, dan yang akan memayungiku saat hujan mencoba menggelitik manja tubuhku. __Jika bahagia berarti melupakan bayang__an Tao__ yang terhisap kangen tadi malam, akan aku lakukan._

_Istriku berhak mendapatkan kesetiaan__k__u,__ aku ingin men__c__intai dia seperti pertama kali cinta itu ada dan menggetarkan hati__ku__ dengan luar biasa__. __Aku p__ercaya, __Tao__ akan menemukan bahagia. __Kit__a__ akan bahagia dalam jalan kita masing-masing, tanpa harus menyakiti pihak lain, tanpa harus menyangkal Tuhan yang menyebabkan cinta itu ada__.__ "_

"Kris..." sapaan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunanku.

"aah, kenapa Kyungie? "

"tidak apa-apa... aku ingin memberimu kabar gembira ! "

"apa? "

"AKU HAMIL ! "

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**weeh Mian baru update, udah mulai sibuk kuliah nih.**

**sedikit kisah pribadi di part ini XD**

**kayaknya chapter ini juga agak GEJE ya? **

**hahaha, but enjoy it ! **

**next: rahasia ! hahaha .. kalau gak posting besok, mungkin hari kamis #peace**


	12. Chapter 12

_*Author's POV*_

* * *

_Saengil chukkae hamnida.. saengil chukkae hamnida.. saranghaneun uri Zelo.. saengil saranghamnida..._

Nyanyian lagu ulang tahun itu dilantunkan di sebuah apertment milik Tao. Hari ini, putra kecilnya genap berusia 3 tahun dan mereka hanya merayakan di rumah saja bersama Kai juga. Pria kecil itu tumbuh dengan cepat, rasa-rasanya baru saja Tao melahirkannya... tapi kini dia sudah berusia 3 tahun.

"zeloboo.. bukalah kadomu, itu dari umma dan Kai ahjussi " kata Tao sambil menyerahkan kotak berisi kado.

Tao selalu memanggil anak kesayangannya dengan sebutan Zeloboo, yg berarti Zelo sayang. Tao memang sangat sayang dan sangat memanjakan pria kecil yg mewarisi ketampanan Kris itu.

"apa ini, umma?" tanya Zelo.

"buka saja ! " kata Tao.

Zelo membuka kadonya, dan ternyata itu berisi mainan pistol yg selama ini Zelo inginkan. Dia langsung berteriak kegirangan, dan segera memainkannya... berpura-pura menembak Kai !

"one shot !" teriaknya sambil mengarahkan tembak ke arah Kai.

Kai berakting pura-pura mati, saat pria kecil itu mengarahkan tembak padanya. Dan kemudian, pria kecil itu menghampirinya lalu menciumnya.

"ahjussi-yaa.. saranghae" bisiknya pada Kai.

"hmmm hanya cinta ahjussi? Tidak mencintai umma?" tanya Tao sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"tentu saja... neomu neomu saranghae, umma-yaa" katanya sambil berlari memeluk Tao.

"umma juga sayang sekali dengan Zeloboo.. " kata Tao sambil mencium kening anaknya.

Zelo melepas pelukan Tao dan segera berlari ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton kartun kesayangannya di TV. Sampai akhirnya dia tertidur sendiri di sofa, lalu Kai mengangkatnya dan menidurkan Zelo di kamarnya.

Tao menciumi pipi anaknya yg tampan ketika ia sedang tertidur, Tao biasa melakukan itu karena menurutnya wajah Zelo saat tertidur jauh lebih menggemaskan.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu..." kata Kai setelah menidurkan Zelo, lalu Tao mengantarkan Kai ke depan pintu apartmentnya.

"hati-hati yaa... "

"ehmm, Tao... "

"yaa... "

"bagaimana hubungan kita? "

"hubungan kita kan baik-baik saja... "

"maksudku, apakah kau tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan kita ke arah yang lebih serius? "

"hmmmm, nanti saja ya kita bicarakan lagi... " kata Tao menghindar.

"baiklah, selamat malam... "

...

Sudah 3 tahun Tao hidup bersama Zelo, dia bekerja keras membiayai semua kebutuhan mereka. Dia bekerja sebagai salah satu desainer di sebuah butik. Setiap 2 hari sekali dia mengantar Zelo ke play group, setelah itu Zelo diajaknya ke tempat kerja karena tak ada yang menjaganya.

Umma dan appanya hanya beberapa kali mengunjunginya dan Zelo di Seoul, mereka juga yang telah membelikan Tao apartment karena mereka tak enak melihat Tao merepotkan Kai.

"umma-yaaa... ayo berangkat ke sekolah ! " teriak pria kecil itu yang sudah berseragam lengkap.

"iya, Zeloboo... sebentar, umma masih menatakan bekal untukmu.. " teriak Tao dari dapur.

Pria kecil itu selalu tidak sabaran, padahal umurnya masih 3 tahun tapi dia tumbuh sangat cerewet. Pria kecil itu bersekolah di play group dekat apartment mereka di Seoul.

Sejak melahirkan Zelo, Tao memang mengabdikan hidup untuk anaknya. Dia bekerja keras, agar bisa merawat Zelo dengan baik. Dia menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Zelo.

...

"Zelo-yaa... apa yg kau lakukan? Sakit sekali karena kau tiba-tiba memukulku !" teriak bocah bernama Jung Daehyun.

Tao berdiri dan segera menghampiri anaknya itu, sepertinya hari ini dia berbuat ulah lagi. Anak itu memang sedikit nakal, mungkin karena Tao terlalu memanjakannya sehingga apa yg dia mau harus ada.

"umma-yaa... aku tidak bersalah ! " teriaknya saat Tao menjewer telinganya.

"kau kira umma tidak melihatnya,, Daehyun sampai berteriak seperti itu mana mungkin kau tidak bersalah ! "

Zelo menangis pelan, dan semakin lama semakin kencang setelah Tao memarahinya. Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya,

"yasudah, ayo kita pulang saja.. umma akan bilang pada gurumu ! " kata Tao sambil menarik tangan Zelo.

Sesampainya di rumah, Tao sengaja tidak berbicara dengan Zelo meskipun anak itu merengek-rengek terus sejak tadi. Tao memang tidak tega, tapi dia biarkan saja agar dia mengerti kalau dia berbuat salah tidi pada Daehyun.

"umma.. maafkan Zelo, Zelo bersalah tadi karena memukul Daehyun !" katanya saat menghampiri Tao di kamar.

"jadi, Zelo sudah menyadarinya? Lain kali kau mau berbuat itu atau tidak? "

"tidak akan, umma... Zelo janji ! " katanya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yg belum lengkap itu.

Tao memeluk anaknya itu, dia sadar kalau dia sangat menyayangi anak ini... maka dari itu, dia akan memberitahukan apa yg salah agar dia tidak melakukannya lagi. Dia ingin Zelo menjadi anak yg baik, itu saja.

...

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah Zelo.

"appa... apa Kookie akan bersekolah disini? " tanya seorang anak kecil pada appanya.

"iya, sayang... "

"appa akan selalu mengantar Kookie ke sekolah kan? "

"iya, appa janji ! "

"coba saja umma masih ada, mungkin umma yang akan mengantar Kookie ! "

"iya, sayang.. umma akan selalu melindungimu meski kamu tidak melihatnya ! "

Pria kecil bernama Kookie baru saja keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, dia dan appanya baru saja mendaftar di play group. Padahal umurnya baru 2 tahun, tapi dia sudah merengek minta disekolahkan oleh appanya.

Pria itu di gendong oleh appanya, dan di salah satu sudut sekolah mata tajam appanya menangkap postur tubuh seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Sosok itu menggandeng seorang anak kecil yang umurnya tak jauh beda dari Kookie.

Dan saat mereka sama-sama menyadari kehadiran masing-masing, mata mereka bertemu.

"Tao? "

"Kris? "

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**mungkin 2 chapter lagi sebelum ending XD**

**tenang aja readers-deul, ini endingnya bakal tetep TaoRis couple... tunggu aja XD**

**ini disempetin ngetik-ngetik dikit hehehe**

**mian kalau agak GJ, dan happy reading #TebarKisseu**


	13. Chapter 13

*all is Author's pov*

* * *

"sudah 2 tahun, Tao... Kyungsoo meninggal setelah melahirkan anak pertama kami. Anak laki-laki itu kuberi nama Jungkook, tapi aku selalu memanggilnya Kookie. Sejak hari pernikahanku , baru kali ini kita bertemu lagi..."

"oh ya? aku turut sedih mendengar berita itu. Ya, ini kali pertama kita bertemu lagi ! "

Tao dan Kris memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang sebentar di cafe dekat sekolah anak-anak mereka. Mereka menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama ini selama beberapa lama mereka tidak bertemu.

Tao sangat iba mendengar cerita Kris tentang Kyungsoo, dia menepuk pundak orang yang pernah dicintainya itu sebagai tanda turut prihatin.

"jadi, anak lelaki itu tadi..."

"ya, dia anak kita ! anak yang tak pernah kau ketahui selama ini..."

"maafkan aku Tao, aku sangat menyesal... "

"tidak apa-apa, semua kan sudah terjadi ! "

"bagaimana dengan hidupmu? "

"aku bekerja keras demi menghidupi diriku dan Zelo selama ini, beberapa saat aku tinggal di rumah Kai tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan pindah karena tak enak dengannya... "

"teman pria mu? "

"ya, dia kekasihku... kami sudah berkencan hampir 2 tahun ini, dan Zelo sangat menyayanginya. "

Seketika raut muka Kris berubah, dia merasa seperti kepanasan saat mendengar bahwa Tao sudah punya kekasih, seorang pengganti sosok appa untuk anak mereka.

"bolehkah aku bertemu Zelo? " tanya Kris.

"hmmm, nanti akan kucoba untuk mempertemukan kau dengannya ! "

"sungguh? Terima kasih Tao... "

"ya, sama-sama... "

"bolehkah minta nomor ponselmu? "

"boleh..." kata Tao lalu mengetikkan nomor ponselnya di handphone Kris. "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku harus menjemput Zelo dan segera pergi bekerja ! " kata Tao lalu segera meninggalkan Kris di cafe sendirian.

...

Tao berada di ruangannya, sebuah tempat kecil di sebuah butik yang berada di jalanan utama kota Seoul. Dia memikirkan sesuatu, tentang Kris pastinya. Dia melamunkan tentang apa saja yang dia bicarakan tadi dengan Kris.

"umma sedang apa? " tanya seorang bocah yang duduk di sampingnya.

"ah tidak apa-apa Zeloboo, umma tidak memikirkan apa-apa ! "

"kata umma, kita tidak boleh bohong kan? "

"oh baiklah, Zelo. Hmmm begini, bagaimana kalau misalnya Zelo bertemu dengan appa? "

"appa? "

"ya, appa dari Zelo ! Zelo mau kan? "

"untuk apa Zelo bertemu appa? Kan ada Kai ahjussi yang selama ini menyeyangi Zelo seperti appa Zelo sendiri ! "

"ya, tapi Kai ahjussi kan bukan appa Zelo? Oh ayolah, anak umma yang tampan ini... bertemulah dengan appa sekali saja, kau pasti akan menyukainya ! "

"baiklah umma... "

...

Malam ini Kai, Tao, dan Zelo makan malam bersama di apartment Tao. Tao memasak beberapa masakan untuk mereka. Sementara Tao memasak, Kai bermain bersama pria kecil itu. Mereka terlihat sangat kompak sekali, dan Tao tertawa senang sekali melihat mereka.

Kai melihat ke arah Tao yang sedang memasak di dapur, lalu mereka saling melempar senyum. Dan Kai menghampiri Tao, lalu memeluk wanita itu dari belakang.

"aku merindukanmu... aku sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini, jadi tidak bisa sering menghubungimu... "

"tidak apa-apa ! oh ya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. "

"apa? "

"tadi aku bertemu Kris, dan juga anaknya ! "

"bersama Kyungsoo juga? "

"tidak, dia sudah meninggal ! "

"aku ikut sedih mendengarnya ! "

"dan dia memohon untuk bisa bertemu dengan Zelo "

"lalu? "

"aku mengizinkannya, dan Zelo juga sudah setuju. Boleh kan kalau aku bertemu dengannya? "

"tentu saja... " kata Kai lalu mencium pipi Tao.

Setelah itu mereka makan malam bersama, Kai segera pulang ke rumahnya. Tao juga segera menidurkan Zelo. Tao segera kembali ke kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan tugas rumah tangganya, dia berada di kasurnya tapi tak sedikit pun matanya itu terpejam. Dia memikirkan Kris, lalu segera mengambil handphone dan mengetikkan sebuah sms. _"besok temui aku di Namsan Tower, aku akan mengajak Zelountuk bertemu denganmu ! "_

...

Minggu pagi, di Namsan Tower. Seperti yang sudah mereka janjikan sebelumnya, Tao membawa Zelo juga. Dan mereka telah menunggu hampir selama 10 menit. Dan Zelo mulai menggerutu saat dia merasa telah menunggu lama.

"umma, kenapa lama sekali? "

"iya sabar yaa... mmmm, mungkin sebentar lagi "

Lalu tak lama kemudian, terlihat seorang Kris berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil itu begitu senang karena appanya mengajaknya berjalan-jalan.

"maaf, aku terlambat ! " kata Kris.

"iya, tidak apa-apa... "

"jadi, ini Zelo? " tanya Kris saat melihat pria kecil disamping Tao.

"iya, dia Zelo ! "

Kris memperhatikan Zelo dengan sebegitunya, lalu dia memeluk anak itu erat sekali. Zelo terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kris. Kookie, anak Kris dan Kyungsoo pun ikut kebingungan.

"appa? " panggil Zelo.

"iya, nak ! ini appa ! " kata Kris sambil memeluk Zelo lebih erat lagi.

"dia siapa, appa? " tanya Kookie.

"ini Zelo, hyung dari Kookie ! " jawab Kris.

"Kookie punya hyung? "

"iya sayang, Zelo itu hyungmu ! "kata Tao menimpali omongan Kookie.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman Namsan, bereka berempat bergandengan. Terlihat sangat manis sekali, dan Kris selalu tersenyum saat menatap Tao. Dia juga tersenyum saat melihat kedua anaknya.

Setelah lelah berjalan-jalan, mereka mampir ke sebuah restaurant di sekitar situ juga.

"appa, Kookie mau ice cream ! "

"iya, Zelo juga ! "

"yasudah, kalian pesan saja apapun yang kalian mau "

Kedua anak itu berlari bersama menuju ke kedai ice cream, dan Kris mulai berbicara dengan Tao.

"tidakkah mereka begitu manis? " tanya Kris.

"ya, mereka manis... "

"Tao, apakah kau tidak ingin kebersamaan ini berlanjut? "

"apa maksudmu? "

"menikahlah denganku ! jadilah ibu untuk Kookie dan juga Zelo ! "

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

next bakal jadi last chapter, gimana ceritanya? wait ya...

mian baru bisa upload soalnya lagi sibuk nih redersdeul XD


	14. Chapter 14

*author's pov*

* * *

Tao berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju ke arah rumah Kai, sambil menggandeng tangan pria kecilnya itu. Dia sudah kembali dari bertemu Kris, dia ingin segera pergi menemui Kai. Ingin segera menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kai. Dia ingin menumpahkan segala perasaannya kepada Kai.

_Tok.. tok.. tok.._

Tao mengetuk pintu rumah Kai, dan beruntungnya dia karena Kai sedang berada di rumah dan dia sendiri yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Tao langsung memeluk Kai, begitu pintu rumah mewah itu terbuka.

"hei, kau kenapa? " tanya Kai.

"aku merasa sangat buruk hari ini, perasaanku sedikit kacau karena Kris ! "

"kita bisa bicarakan ini di ruang kerjaku, Zelo bisa bermain di taman kan sayang? Nanti ada maid yang akan menemanimu ! " kata Kai pada Zelo.

"iya, ahjussi ! " katanya lalu segera pergi ke taman.

Kai dan Tao segera memasuki ruang kerja Kai, mereka segera duduk di sofa di ruangan itu. Lalu Tao mulai menceritakan apa yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"ada apa? " tanya Kai.

"Kris... dia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya ! aku bingung..."

Kai terdiam sesaat, sepertinya dia masih menyusun kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan pada Tao di pikirannya.

"lalu, kau jawab bagaimana? "

"aku belum menjawabnya, dia menginginkan jawabannya 3 hari lagi, dia mengajakku makan malam berdua ! "

"lalu, apa kau sudah menyiapkan jawabannya? "

"entahlah, aku bingung ! aku kan sudah berkencan denganmu, kau juga sangat baik padaku ! "

"kau tidak perlu bingung, kalau kau masih mencintainya tidak apa-apa kau menikahlah dengannya, dei kebaikan Zelo juga ! "

"entahlah... aku masih merasa sangat kecewa ! dia tidak boleh memperlakukan aku dengan seenaknya ! "

"semua keputusan ada padamu, Tao ! "

"apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Kenapa tidak merasa keberatan sedikit pun? "

"aku mencintaimu, sangat ! tapi aku tak berhak mengatur hidupmu, karena ada Zelo di antara kalian, dia tentu butuh figur orangtua yang lengkap ! aku menyayangi Zelo seperti anakku sendiri, tapi appanya pasti juga menyayanginya ! "

Tao tidak menjawab, dia menangis sambil sesekali terisak. Dia harus berfikir jernih agar dia tidak merasa salah jalan lagi.

...

3 hari berlalu, dan selama 3 hari itu dia berfikir keras. Dan selama 3 hari itu juga Kai tidak sedikitpun menghubunginya. Malam ini, dia akan bertemu dengan Kris di restaurant. Dia akan memberikan jawaban pada Kris, dan dia sudah mantap dengan jawabannya.

...

Dia sudah berdandan cantik sekali, memakai dress mini dan juga high heels. Sementara Zelo dititipkannya di rumah Jung Daehyun, teman sekolah Zelo. Dia telah selesai dengan segala urusannya, lalu dia segera pergi ke restaurant yang dituju.

Disana, Kris telah duduk di sebuah kursi yang telah dipesan sebelumnya. Saat dia melihat Tao datang, dia langsung berdiri karena tak menyangka kalau Tao akan berdandan secantik itu malam ini.

"Tao... kau cantik sekali. "

"terima kasih ! "

"bagaimana kabarmu? Dan juga kabar Zelo ? "

"baik, bagaimana dengan kabarmu dan Kookie. "

"kami juga baik. Mmmm, Tao bagaimana jawabannya? "

"nanti saja Kris, aku ingin bernyanyi dulu. " katanya lalu dia segera pergi ke tempat 'live music'

Tao request sebuah lagu kepada home band di cafe itu, lalu saat musik mengalun, dia telah siap melantunkan lirik-lirik itu. Dia menyanyikan lagu milik Selena Gomez – The Way I Loved You.

Kris mendengarkan Tao bernyanyi, dan dia merasa bahwa kemampuan bernyanyi Tao sekarang jauh lebih baik. Dan ada lirik yang dia rasa itu adalah ungkapan dari hati Tao.

_**And it might be wonderful, **__**  
**__**It might be magical, **__**  
**__**It might be everything I've waited for a miracle**__**  
**__**but even if I fall in love again**__**  
**__**With someone new**__**  
**__**It could never be the way I loved you**_

...

"kau bernyanyi dengan baik sekarang ! " kata Kris.

"terima kasih, itu lagu untukmu ! "

"untukku? "

"yeah... itu jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu ! "

"jadi? "

"maaf, aku tidak bisa bersamamu ! aku lebih memilih untuk bersama orang yang bersamaku selama ini. Kau masa laluku, dan Kai adalah masa depanku. Terima kasih, kau telah memberikan seorang anak untukku. Bagaimanapun, kau tetap appa dari Zelo, aku tidak akan memisahkan kalian ! "

"sudah kuduga, maafkan perbuatanku dulu Tao. Kau pasti sangat membenciku ! harusnya dulu aku bisa menentang orangtuaku, harusnya aku bertanggung jawab padamu. "

"sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita harus hidup bahagia yaa... dalam hidup masing-masing ! " kata Tao, sambil dia memegang tangan Kris.

"iya, Tao. Semoga kau dan Kai selalu bahagia. "

"terima kasih, Kris. Semoga kau juga bahagia, dan pasti ada seseorang yang akan membuatmu dan Kookie bahagia ! "

"ya, kita berpisah disini, semoga ada kesempatan bertemu denganmu lagi suatu saat nanti ! "

Tao tersenyum, sekaligus sedih melihat Kris pergi. Paling tidak, pria itu pernah dicintainya. Pria itu juga yang memberinya seorang anak yang tampan, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Tapi, dia tidak bisa memberikan Kris kesempatan lagi. Dulu dia pernah memberinya, tapi disiakan, dan dia bersumpah tak akan masuk lagi dalam kehidupan Kris.

"ada satu hal lagi yang harus aku lakukan ! " kata Tao.

...

Tao segera menaiki taksi menuju ke sebuah rumah mewah, well, sudah bisa ditebak bahwa dia akan pergi ke rumah Kai. Dia ingin berbicara mengenai sesuatu yang penting. Juga ingin menanyakan tentang hubungan mereka.

"silahkan masuk nona, tuan Kai ada di ruang kerjanya. " kata maid, mempersilahkan Tao masuk ke rumah Kai.

Tao lalu masuk begitu saja ke ruang kerja Kai tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu, Kai terkejut dengan kedatangan Tao.

"Tao? "

"sssttttt, Kai diamlah dan dengarkan aku bicara ! "

"baiklah..."

"apakah kau mencintaiku? "

"ya... tapi..."

"tapi apa? Kris? Aku tidak memilihnya, aku memilihmu ! mari kita menikah ! "

"iya, sayang... kita akan segera menikah ! " kata Kai memeluk Tao erat sekali.

"aku mencintaimu, Kai..."

"aku juga mencintaimu... tapi, dimana Zelo? "

"aku hampir lupa... dia masih berada di rumah Daehyun, temannya. Aku akan menjemputnya setelah ini. "

"mmmm, kita jemput sama-sama ! "

"iya, kita jemput sama-sama. " kata Tao lalu tersenyum sambil memandang Kai.

...

Pagi hari di hari minggu, di sebuah gereja tua di kota Seoul. Para tamu telah berdatangan untuk mengikuti upacara pernikahan dua sejoli yang ingin mengikrarkan cinta mereka pada ikatan suci. Terlihat appa Chanyeol sedang sibuk menyalami para tamu, sedangkan umma Baekhyun masih menemani Tao.

"kau cantik sekali... " kata umma Baekhyun.

"terima kasih, umma... akhirnya hari ini tiba juga, aku menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. "

"umma-yaaa... " teriak pria kecil itu menghampiri ummanya.

"aah Zeloboo, tampan sekali anak umma ini ! "

"umma juga cantik sekali... "

"ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau lari-lari? " tanya umma Baekhyun.

"kata grandpa Chanyeol, umma dan grandma Baekhyun sudah ditunggu karena Kai ahjussi sudah tiba. "

"baiklah, umma juga sudah selesai. "

...

Tao memasuki gereja sambil digandeng oleh appa Chanyeol. Di depan altar telah berdiri seseorang yang dicintainya, juga seorang pria kecil yang selalu jadi alasan mengapa selama ini dia bertahan. Dia melangkah pelan, tatapannya lurus kedepan. Disana, pria itu tersenyum manis sekali. Zelo juga terlihat sangat bahagia sekali.

Sesampainya didepan altar, pendeta segera membimbing mereka untuk mengucapkan ikrar suci pernikahan. Dan jadilah mereka sepasang suami-istri sekarang. Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali, terlebih lagi saat di pelaminan, mereka menyalami semua tamu dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Meski ada seseorang yang tak hadir hari ini, karena Tao tidak mengundangnya. Dia sudah tutup buku tentang masa lalunya itu. Dia ingin membuka lembaran baru dengan Kai, seseorang yang kini telah jadi suaminya.

...

Acara hari ini telah selesai, Kai dan Tao pun telah pulang ke rumah Kai. Mereka memasuki kamar pengantin yg telah di desiain sedemikian rupa untuk mereka. Kai menggendong istrinya ala bridal style, dan Tao menatap suaminya dengan manja.

"mmmm,, aku mau mandi dulu ya.. " kata Tao.

Kai mengangguk dan segera berganti pakaian lalu dia tiduran sambil menunggu istrinya selesai mandi dengan jantung berdetak kencang.

"mmm sudah selesai?" katanya saat melihat Tao keluar dari kamar mandi.

"iya, sudah kok... sayang tunggu dulu, aku ingin bercermin dulu.. sebentar saja" katanya sambil tersenyum memandang suaminya.

"setelah itu?" tanya Kai sedikit menggoda.

"Setelah itu terserah kau..." jawab Tao.

"sebenarnya aku sangat gugup.." kata Kai jujur.

"aku juga.." kata Tao.

"aku bingung harus berbuat apa ! -_- " kata Kai lagi.

"kita akan membuatkan adik kecil untuk teman Zelo bermain, benar kan? "

"iya, benar ! mari kita mulai ! " kata Kai lalu mencium lembut bibir istrinya. Dan selanjutnya mereka melakukan hal seperti pasangan lainnya, menikmati malam pertama mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri.

...

_**Like a first love,**__**  
**__**The one and only true love**__**  
**__**Wasn't it written all over my face**__**  
**__**I loved you like you loved me **__**  
**__**Like something pure and holy**__**  
**__**Like something that can never be replaced**_

_**...**_

_**END**_

* * *

**Finally, it's end T.T**

**gomawo buat semua readers dan review nya #DeepBow**

**mian kalau endingnya gini, karena banyakan yang minta Tao sama Kai aja T.T**

**dan mian kalau endingnya GJ XD**

**pengen ngelanjutin cerita ini dalam versi Zelo yang udah dewasa sih, mau gak ya readersdeul? XD**

**tapi habis gini author gak bisa terlalu sering update, soalnya sekarang author dapat side job buat ngurusin web nya orang korea yg stay di surabaya XD**

**once more, gomawo for everything #Kisseu**


End file.
